Falsa Relación
by Lilly C B
Summary: El multimillonario Edward Cullen le había propuesto que fingiera ser su novia con el fin de huir de una boda no deseada. Bella Swan había aceptado porque le había parecido mucho mejor que seguir trabajando de camarera, rodeada de indeseables.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adapatación del mismo nombre de la autora Lucy Gordon con los personajes de SM

Argumento:

¿Por qué habría accedido a participar en aquella locura?

El multimillonario Edward Cullen le había propuesto que fingiera ser su novia con el fin de huir de una boda no deseada. Bella Swan había aceptado porque le había parecido mucho mejor que seguir trabajando de camarera, rodeada de indeseables. ¿Quién habría dicho que no a unas vacaciones en Monte Carlo? Pero Edward era guapísimo y a Bella le estaba resultando muy difícil besarlo y flirtear con él sabiendo que todo era una farsa. ¡Ella quería algo real! Y tenía la sensación de que él deseaba lo mismo. Pero no podía dejarle acercarse demasiado... o descubriría su secreto y el de su familia.

Capítulo 1

POV BELLA

Sin duda era un vestido precioso: plateado, de un fino tejido que se ajustaba al cuerpo sensualmente, con un gran escote y un seductor corte lateral. Hacía que mis senos parecieran más grandes y mi cintura más estrecha. Se pegaba tanto a mi piel que era fácil adivinar que no llevaba nada debajo. Y cuando digo nada, quiero decir absolutamente nada. Era sensacional, provocativo y sexy. En cualquier otra ocasión me habría encantado llevarlo puesto. Pero no en las circunstancias en las que estaba. Sabía demasiado bien porqué el degenerado de James Whiterdale había insistido tanto en que me lo pusiera. Quería que sus también degenerados amigos tuvieran un juguete con el que entretenerse. En aquellas circunstancias, cualquier mujer con un mínimo de sentido común habría salido huyendo. Pero era difícil escapar de un yate, aunque estuviera atracado en el puerto de Monte Carlo.

Me habían contratado en Londres como camarera, pero supongo que había sido una ingenua al creer que era eso realmente lo que querían de mí. A pesar de todo, mi situación financiera no me permitía remilgos a la hora de seleccionar un empleo. Acababa de terminar mi contrato en unos grandes almacenes y no había logrado encontrar otro trabajo. Mi precaria economía me obligaba a aceptar lo que fuera. El dinero ofrecido para aquel viaje era bueno, así queme había limitado a cerrar los ojos, cruzar los dedos y decir que sí. Sin duda, había cometido un error fatal.

Había embarcado en El Silverado en el puerto de Southampton. Aunque lo llamaban yate, era un barco en toda regla, con más de doscientos metros de eslora, trece camarotes, un bar, una piscina y un comedor para veinte personas. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde mi llegada a la portentosa nave cuando me di cuenta de mi error. Aquel lugar olía a dinero sucio. Por supuesto que, como a casi todo el mundo, me gusta el dinero, pero, por razones que no puedo exponer ahora, me preocupa su procedencia. A pesar de todo, mi situación era tan precaria que, aun en contra delo que me dictaba mi buen juicio, me quedé. Varias horas después, conocí a James. En cuestión de segundos su grasienta y repugnante presencia me advirtió de mi terrible equivocación.

-Te lo pondrás -me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con lascivo apetito-. Le dije a la agencia que quería belleza. Me gusta que mis invitados se lo pasen bien. Ya me entiendes. Por desgracia, lo entendí a la perfección, pero ya estábamos navegando y era muy tarde para abandonar mi puesto.-Así que tú eres Bella Swan -dijo él, inspirando con asmática vehemencia y soltando su repugnante aliento sobre mí-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Veinticuatro.-Pareces más joven. Lo sabía. Siempre me lo decían.

Mis grandes ojos iluminaban mi rostro con una inocencia pueril. El pelo chocolate, que había cortado erróneamente con intención de parecer mayor, me daba el aspecto de un muchacho adolescente. Y, lo que era aún peor, a James parecía encantarle.

-Serías fabulosa sin sonrieras. Tienes que sonreír. Todo el mundo en mi yate tiene que estar feliz.

Estaba continuamente hablando de «su yate», pero por mucho que se empeñara en fingir, no era suyo. Lo había alquilado. Según me habían dicho, se trataba de una convención de negocios, pero resultó ser un crucero de placer al que algunos se habían llevado a sus amantes, otros a nadie y ninguno a su esposa. Yo compartía camarote con Jessica, una mujer definitivamente conocedora de sus deberes en el yate.

-Aquí hay muchos peces gordos. Suficientes para las dos -me dijo.

Dada mi situación financiera, despreciar la oportunidad de sacar un suculento pellizco era, a ojos de Jessica, una estupidez.

-Mejor para mí -acabó concluyendo-. Así toco a más.

Las cosas no me fueron tan mal hasta que llegamos a Monte Carlo. Había tenido que esquivar a unos cuantos viajeros sobones, pero nada que no pudiera superar con una sonrisa. Lo malo sucedió al atracar en el puerto. James se puso furioso cuando otro yate de unos cien metros más de eslora que el suyo se colocó junto a nuestro lado. Se trataba de El Halcón, y hacía que El Silverado pareciera una cáscara de nuez en comparación. La cosa empeoró cuando descubrió quién era su propietario: Edward Cullen, un genio de las finanzas que había logrado enriquecerse usando su inteligencia en lugar de sus puños. Era uno de esos personajes que estaban siempre en las páginas de economía. No podía decir que fuera el tipo de prensa que yo leía habitualmente, pero procedo de una familia profundamente interesada en el dinero, sobre todo en el de otros, así que sabía quién era.

Edward Cullen podía permitirse comprar cualquier cosa, hacer lo que quisiera e ignorar lo que no le agradaba. Muy poca gente estaba a su nivel. Aquella circunstancia alteró a James y lo obligó a hacer un desorbitado despliegue de medios con la intención de impresionar a su adversario. Compró unos impresionantes gemelos de diamantes que hizo enviar, a modo de presente, con una nota de invitación para el rival millonario.

Edward Cullen respondió con otra nota en la que decía no aceptar regalos de desconocidos. El ácido sentido del humor que intuí en su contestación me agradó, pero pensé que el ánimo lúdico era sólo producto de mi imaginación. No me parecía posible que un ricachón de aquéllos tuviera la inteligencia ni el ánimo para hacer alardes de ironía.

James trató de contactar con su vecino a través del teléfono del barco para invitarlo a cenar. Pero fue informado de que el señor Cullen había desembarcado y no volvería hasta más tarde. Aquella nueva negativa enfureció a mi jefe, y fui la primera en sufrirlas consecuencias.

-No estás cumpliendo con tus deberes, Bella -me dijo irritado.

- ¿Qué? -respondí, claramente molesta-. Hago el doble de trabajo porque Jessica nunca está en su puesto.

-Está ocupada con... otras tareas dijo él-. Es una chica muy solicitada. Pero le estás dejando toda la responsabilidad a ella.

-Yo soy camarera, señor Whiterdale. Él se rió repulsivamente.

-Por supuesto, Bella. Pero una camarera especial. No es suficiente con que sirvas cenas y alguna que otra copa. Tienes que hacer felices a mis invitados.

-Les hago felices. Les sonrío y les cuento chistes, y no protesto cuando se propasan un poco. Su impaciencia se hizo patente.

-Sé que lo estás intentando, pero no es suficiente. Te he dejado un bonito vestido en el camarote y quiero que te lo pongas.

En el instante mismo en que vi el vestido supe que mi situación había empeorado notablemente. Jamás debería habérmelo puesto. Erróneamente asumí que, si había sido capaz de evitar problemas hasta entonces, no me sería tan difícil superar aquel trance. Pero la indecente mirada de Mike Newton, quien ya me había causado ciertos problemas desde el principio, me dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil. Muy pronto me vi acorralada por él y por su inseparable amigo Tyler Crowley.

La conversación que se estableció fue del tipo "Venga, nena, sabes que en realidad quieres". No hace falta que dé más detalles. Después de un acoso insoportable, logré librarme de ellos de malos modos y salí huyendo. Pero no había forma de esconderse en aquel confinado espacio. Mi única vía de escape era el agua. Sin pensármelo, me subí a la barandilla y me lancé a la oscura profundidad del mar. Menos mal que era una buena nadadora y que sabía contener la respiración. Cuando finalmente salí a la superficie, me alejé a toda prisa del barco y me dirigí a la orilla. En el puerto, habría tenido graves problemas para subir de no haber sido por un gentil caballero que me echó una generosa mano. Pero su ayuda se limitó a sacarme del agua. Iba acompañado de una dama que, nada más verme, gritó. Pronto comprendí por qué: mi fino vestido plateado se había convertido en una leve tela transparente.

-Vámonos de aquí -dijo ella de inmediato.

-Sí, claro... -dijo el hombre confuso, dudoso, avergonzado y, a un tiempo, ansioso por mirar el espectáculo.

-¿Podrían decirme dónde está el consulado británico?-Ni idea -dijo el hombre-. Pero vaya al casino. Allí hay muchos ingleses.

La pareja desapareció. Emprendí el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, no sin dificultad. Había perdido los zapatos y tenía que permanecer oculta entre las sombras, para evitar que me detuvieran por escándalo público. Conseguí llegar hasta el casino y me adentré en el jardín sin llamar la atención. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que tenía un grave problema. No podía entrar así. Vi una puerta abierta de la que salía un ancho haz de luz. Se intuían sombras y risas. Era un escenario tentador, el tipo de lugar en el que tiempo atrás me habría sentido como en casa. Había jugadores, gente que vivía siempre al límite. Me gustaba. Perteneciendo a mi familia, no podía ser de otra manera. No obstante, en aquel momento no podía ni plantearme entrar allí. Estaba desesperada, mojada, mal vestida y sin un penique en el bolsillo. De pronto, alguien salió del casino. Era un hombre y, al parecer, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, pues se detuvo y miró al horizonte.

Iba impecablemente vestido con un esmoquin convencional, pero no fue la ropa, sino el hombre, lo que llamó mi atención. Era alto, de hombros anchos y piernas eternas, con un cabello cobrizo espeso despeinado. Era patente que se trataba de uno de esos animales saludables que saben disfrutar de la vida. Probablemente, careciera de cerebro, pero, ¿qué más daba? Pronto me di cuenta de que mi pensamiento no iba bien encaminado. Era, precisamente, por culpa de los hombres por lo que me hallaba en aquel aprieto. No podía perder el tiempo admirando a ningún ejemplar, por impresionante que fuera. Tenía frío y me encontraba en una situación desesperada. Inesperadamente, se encaminó hacia el arbusto en el que estaba escondida. Se detuvo junto a él y, sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, noté que me agarraba de la oreja. Me hizo daño, así que mi acción inmediata fue propinarle una sonora patada en sus partes sensibles.

El gritó, dando pruebas de mi puntería.- ¡Sal de ahí! -me ordenó.

Le crucé la cara con un puñetazo y él decidió que ya había tenido bastante, porque se lanzó contra mí y acabé en el suelo, con su bello cuerpo sobre el mío. La postura me hizo confirmar que, efectivamente, era un espécimen en plenas condiciones físicas. Podía notar la perfecta musculatura de su cuerpo. Con la oscuridad, no podía verle el rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su aliento me golpeaba la cara con fuerza. Se me aceleró el corazón.

- ¡Quítese de encima!

-¡Cielo santo! -dijo él al verme la cara-. ¿Qué demonios...?

-¡He dicho que se quite de encima! Finalmente se levantó y yo me puse de pie, con su inestimable ayuda. Me agarró de la muñeca y no parecía dispuesto a soltarme.

-¿Quién es usted y por qué ha saltado sobre mí?

-Soy un hombre a quien no le gusta que le roben.

-¡Yo no le he robado nada!

-Pero iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué si no estaba escondida entre los arbustos? Sé las estrategias que usan los ladrones.

- ¡Qué listo! Pues esta vez se ha equivocado

-¿Por qué está empapada?

-He estado nadando a la luz de la luna -sin saber por qué, me ruboricé-. Pensé que era bueno para la salud.

Logré hacer que me soltara pero, simultáneamente, sin saber cómo, tropecé y me tuve que agarrar a él para no caerme. Me miró de arriba abajo con interés.

-No lleva mucha ropa que digamos.

-Una observación muy aguda -dije yo con ironía.

-Ya ve, cuando me encuentro con una chica medio desnuda y completamente empapada suelo darme cuenta, sobre todo si la tengo casi encima.

La desesperación me hizo olvidar por completo mis buenos modales.

- ¡Váyase al cuerno! ¡No soy una ladrona!

-Pues lo parece. Se oculta entre los matorrales a la espera de alguna víctima. Debe de pensar que todos los que van al casino son multimillonarios.

Era absurdo ponerme a discutir con él, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Para que lo sepa, he estado en casinos suficientes como para saber que la gente suele salir de ellos mucho más pobre de lo que entró. De no ser así, todos los casinos habrían quebrado.

-Veo que es una experta. ¿Se especializa en casinos? Espero encontrar a su cómplice.

- ¿Mi qué?

-La persona que la advirtió de que yo había tenido suerte esta noche.

-Eso lo dirá usted. Incluso los que pierden todo dicen haber ganado.

- ¿Qué se cree que es todo eso que está desparramado por el suelo?-me preguntó él, señalando unos papeles esparcidos.

Por primera ve me di cuenta de que el suelo estaba cubierto de billetes.

-Son mis ganancias -continuó él

- Y se me han caído por su culpa.

- ¡No me culpe! -dije yo-. Ha sido usted quien se ha lanzado como una fiera sobre mí. No era mi intención robarle.

-Yo creo que ya hemos intercambiado suficientes cumplidos. ¿Por qué no me dice qué está haciendo y por qué?

-Estoy buscando al cónsul británico -dije yo con dignidad.

- ¿Vestida así?-Precisamente quiero verlo porque estoy vestida así.

-Necesita ayuda, ¿verdad?

-¡Lo ha adivinado!

-Tengo una inteligencia brillante -respondió él en un tono jocoso, sin dejar que mi tono humillante lo hiriera.

-Estoy huyendo y no tengo dónde esconderme -dije.

-¿De qué huye?

-De un yate. Se llama El Silverado y está atracado ahí. ¿Lo ve? –desde donde estábamos se intuía levemente el barco.

- Es el que está al lado de aquel tan vulgar.

-¿Se refiere a El Halcón?

-¿Lo conoce? Por un momento tuve la sensación de que se sentía incómodo.

-¿Por qué se refiere a ese yate como si fuera deleznable? ¿Conoce al dueño?

Me dio la sensación de que tenía alguna relación con el barco. Quizá fuera miembro de la tripulación de El Halcón.

-Sé que pertenece a un tal Edward Cullen y que James Witherdale, el propietario de El Silverado, ha estado tratando de contactar con él. Si James Whiterdale es un impresentable, asumo que Edward Cullen también lo será.

-Supongo que eso tiene bastante sentido -admitió él.

-Incluso le ha mandado un par de gemelos de oro y diamantes.

-Eso sí que es de mal gusto. ¿Quién necesita joyas teniendo esto? Me mostró los gemelos que llevaba y, de inmediato, supe que eran baratijas. Mi familia era una experta en joyas. Hay cosas que se aprenden desde niña. Claro que, en aquella ocasión, no hacía falta ser un experto. Valía con mirar las perlas que se despellejaban impúdicamente.

-Bueno, será mejor que agarre su dinero -le dije yo.

Estaba claro que aquel hombre no era precisamente rico y, probablemente, aquellas ganancias representaban una fortuna para él.

-¿Y si me ayuda? -sugirió.

-Preferiría no tocar su dinero.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya he entendido que no es usted una ladrona. Así que, por favor, ¿podría ayudarme? Me agaché y recogí algunos billetes.

-Y dígame, ¿qué le ha ocurrido exactamente? -me preguntó.

-Puedo resumirlo diciendo que estoy huyendo de James y sus amigos, quienes insistían en que fuera «agradable» con ellos. Este vestido es de él.

-Pues sin duda debe quedarle mejor a usted.

-Muy gracioso. Tuve que saltar por la borda para escapar y ahora no sé a dónde ir. Necesito un cónsul, pero Mónaco es tan pequeño que, probablemente, no haya ninguno.

-Hay un vicecónsul. Si quiere, puedo acompañarla a verlo.

Casi me desmayo de alivio al oírlo.

-¿De verdad haría eso por mí? Gracias, muchas gracias. ¿Podríamos ir ahora?

-De acuerdo, déjeme que...

-¡Es ella! La desagradable voz salió de la oscuridad, y pronto pude ver que se trataba de James

.-¡Arréstenla! -añadió. Iba acompañado de dos gendarmes que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia mí.

-¡Un momento! -dijo el hombre del casino en un tono rotundo que detuvo a los dos policías. Pasados unos segundos, James reaccionó.

-¡Esa mujer es una ladrona! -dijo-. Me ha robado dinero antes de escapar del barco. ¡Miren, lo tiene en la mano! Exijo que la arresten.

Los gendarmes volvieron a aproximarse a mí, pero el hombre del casino se interpuso en su camino. Sólo entonces me di cuenta realmente de lo grande que era. Habría podido con los dos.

-El dinero es mío -dijo él-. Esta dama me estaba ayudando a recogerlo. Y, como pueden ver, no hemos terminado.

-¡Está mintiendo! El dinero es mío. ¡Es una ladrona! -insistió James.

-Supongo que usted es James Whiterdale -dijo mi protector. El desaprensivo de James lo miró con aire de sospecha.

-¿Cómo sabe usted quién soy?-Lo reconozco por la descripción. James se incomodó.

-¿Qué has estado contando de mí? -me pregunto

-Que es usted un cerdo que trataba de obligarme a que me acostara con sus colegas -dije yo sin pudicia-. Por eso tuve que saltar del barco.

-¡Con mi dinero!

-No vuelva a decir eso -le advirtió el hombre.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es para amenazarme así?

Con toda la calma del mundo, mi acompañante respondió:

-Soy Edward expresión en el rostro de James fue digna de ver. Se puso verde. Aquél era el hombre al que había tratado de impresionar, y acababa detener el encuentro más patético de su vida. Por supuesto, yo sabía que mi acompañante se lo había inventado todo. Había utilizado la información que yo misma le había proporcionado para solucionar de un modo brillante un asunto difícil.

-¿Usted es Edward Cullen? -dijo James con la voz estrangulada.

-Sí, el mismo al que usted envió unos gemelos de oro y brillantes. James se volvió hacia los gendarmes y les dijo que podían marcharse, que todo había sido un malentendido. Los policías no parecieron muy convencidos al principio, pero finalmente se fueron.

-Así está mejor -dijo James, tratando de demostrar que tenía controlada la situación-.

Señor Cullen, usted y yo deberíamos tener una conversación...

-Tan pronto como le devuelva a esta señorita sus propiedades -dijo mi protector con firmeza.

-¿Sus qué?-Su ropa, su pasaporte y el sueldo que le corresponda. Envíelo todo a El Halcón. Vamos hacia allá. Y no me haga esperar.

El rostro de James se entumeció y cambió de color, pero no hizo nada. Mi protector me tomó del brazo y echó a andar.

-Espere un momento -protesté yo-. Me dijo que me llevaría a ver al vicecónsul.

-He cambiado de opinión. Vamos a El Halcón.

-¡Ni hablar! No quiero volver a otro yate. He tenido suficiente para el resto de mi vida -traté de soltarme, pero no pude

- ¿Se está aprovechando de mi condición?

-En absoluto-dijo él con firmeza y una risa traviesa en los ojos

-Simplemente tiene dos opciones: venirse conmigo o acabar en las garras de ese James.

Abrí la boca para decirle que me dejara en paz, pero la expresión de sus ojos me invitó a sonreír. Por dentro, se estaba riendo de aquella absurda situación y, de algún modo, me retaba a no reírme con él, así que ,indisciplinada como siempre he sido, solté una carcajada. En ese momento, todo comenzó.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todas las lectoras, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Continuamos...

Capítulo 2

POV EDWARD

La luna llena brillaba intensamente y olía a rosas. Los árboles se agitaban levemente con la suave brisa del Mediterráneo. Una música romántica sonaba en la distancia. Allí estaba yo, a las puertas del casino de Monte Carlo, con unas aceptables ganancias en el bolsillo. ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar? Soy Edward Cullen, el rey Midas, todo lo que toco se convierte en oro.

Si se hubiera tratado de un negocio real, habría sacado diez millones. Por suerte, aquella noche sólo estaba jugándome unos pocos billetes sin importancia. La culpa de todo la tiene mi abuelo, Carlisle. Él fue quien me regaló los gemelos para que me dieran suerte. Y me la habían dado. No quiero decir que gane siempre, pero gano casi siempre. De hecho, me he convertido en un hombre rico. No sólo lo culpo del regalo, sino de otras cosas.

Mi abuelo era uno de esos hombres felices que se conforma con tener una pequeña tienda para mantener a una familia a la que adora y con la que disfruta el día a día. Así que, como era de esperar, el destino le jugó una mala pasada. Lo castigó con un hijo que sólo pensaba en trabajar día y noche para convertirse en alguien mejor. No sé si realmente alcanzó su objetivo de llegar a ser alguien mejor, pero se hizo rico. Transformó la tienda de mi abuelo en una próspera cadena y trató de educarme para que llegara a ser un magnate. Yo preferiría haber sido veterinario y, si mi padre hubiera vivido el tiempo suficiente, me habría enfrentado a él.

Pero murió cuando yo tenía quince años, y es imposible discutir con un hombre muerto, especialmente si te lo ha dejado todo a ti, hasta el último penique. Aquel gesto fue, sin duda, tremendamente injusto para mi hermanaGrace. Su único legado fue la responsabilidad de cuidarme, pues mi madre también había muerto. Elizabeth jamás se quejó. Muy al contrario, asumió como suyas las ideas de mi padre de que mi futuro era ser millonario y poderoso. Así que terminé estudiando Económicas e Informática, tal y como mi padre había hecho en vida. Elizabeth siempre aseguró que aquél era mi cometido.

En cuanto me puse a trabajar, empecé a generar dinero. La empresa familiar prosperó y compré otra empresa. Antes de que me diera cuenta, era dueño de un enorme y próspero grupo. Traté de perder dinero, lo juro. Compré un canal de televisión por cable que emitía porno blando y lo modifiqué de arriba abajo. Despedí alas chicas y me dediqué a programar documentales de la naturaleza y antiguas series famosas de animales. A los espectadores les encantó, así que los anunciantes comenzaron a llamar a mi puerta para comprar espacios. De pronto, cara al exterior, me convertí en una especie de genio del marketing, alguien que siempre sabía lo que el público esperaba. Pero, realmente, mi único mérito había sido programar lo que me gustaba. Era como tener un pacto con el diablo, sólo que ese diablo era mi abuelo Carlisle.

Estuviera donde estuviera tenía que darse cuenta de las cosas tan terribles que hacía el dinero. Yo me moría de aburrimiento y desidia. No tenía ningún incentivo en la vida. Mi labor carecía de mérito. Cualquier idiota puede hacer dinero si hereda una fortuna. Entonces, ¿cuáles eran los retos a los que me enfrentaba?

En aquel momento, el único motivo de preocupación que tenía era la insistente manía de mi hermana Alice por buscarme novia. Al parecer, la última candidata era Tanya Denali. Generalmente, siempre acababa haciendo lo que mi hermana me decía, porque me sentía culpable de la vida a la que la veía sometida por mi causa. Después de haberle entregado parte de mi fortuna, Alice podría haberse independizado y casado. Sin embargo, había permanecido a mi lado por no abandonarme. Yo, temeroso de herirla, jamás le había confesado mi deseo de perderla de vista, aunque fuera un poco. Así que a mis treinta y cinco años, sigo oficialmente viviendo con mi hermana. Por supuesto, yo tengo mi piso de soltero en la ciudad. Pero mi hermana finge que mis ausencias son sólo accidentales. Mi situación parece preocupar a Alice, y por eso insiste tanto en queme case con Tanya.

-No sé qué tienes contra esa adorable chica -me dijo hace algunas semanas.

-No tengo nada contra ella -protesté yo-.

Pero si me casara con todas las chicas con las que has tratado de emparejarme y contra las que no tengo nada, tendría esposas suficientes para poblar la ciudad, y creo que eso sería un escándalo.

-Me gustaría que te tomaras esto un poco más en serio. No puedes vivir la vida tan a la ligera.

-Seguro que es mucho mejor casarme contra mi voluntad y no decir nada -contesté.

-Algún día tendrás que contraer matrimonio insistió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y si resulta que soy homosexual?

-Sé que no lo eres, sobre todo después de lo de aquella chica que... ¡Vale, vale! -dije yo molesto.

-Necesitas a alguien adecuado a tu lado, y deberías empezar a buscar.

-¿Para qué, si tú ya te encargas de eso? Como era de esperar, no captó la ironía.

-Lo sé, y te aseguro que no es una tarea fácil. Es complicado mantenerte lejos de las que no son adecuadas.

-Pues déjame que me complique la vida con alguna de las que no te parecen dignas de mí. Así podré aprender una lección.

-¡Ya está bien de juegos tontos! Sé demasiado bien con qué tipo de mujeres te relacionas cuando estás en tu piso de soltero.

¿Cómo lo sabía si nunca las había visto? Necia pregunta. Alice tenía sus espías y yo lo sabía. No pude evitar seguir fastidiándola.

-¿Has visto alguna vez a las que llegan desnudas?

-¡Ya está bien! -dijo furiosa-. Estamos hablando de tu futura esposa.

-Precisamente mi propósito era desviar la conversación. ¿Por qué Tanya?

-Porque su familia está muy bien relacionada. La familia de su madre es aristócrata, y su padre es uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

-¿Realmente crees que necesito casarme con alguien de dinero?

-Los poderosos deben casarse con gente poderosa.

-Ali...

-¡No me llames Ali! Es vulgar.

-Es que somos vulgares. Hablas como si fuéramos herederos de una antigua fortuna. Nuestro abuelo tenía lo justo para vivir día a día, y nuestro padre cavó su tumba a base de esfuerzo para ganar más de lo que necesitábamos. Y yo voy por el mismo camino. Ya me han empezado a salir canas.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí. Ella se acercó.

-No veo nada -me dijo mi hermana con una gran sonrisa que me hizo recordar cuánto la quería.

- Eres demasiado guapo, y lo sabes.

-Digas lo que digas, sigo teniendo canas.

Si supiera cómo cambiar mi situación, te aseguro que lo haría. De lo que no me cabe duda es de que un matrimonio con Tanya Denali no es la solución.

-Yo sólo quiero que encuentres a la mujer adecuada.

-Lo único adecuado de Tanya es que no tengo nada contra ella. Pero necesito mucho más para llegar al matrimonio. Ella me miró con cierta sospecha.

-No estarás saliendo con alguna de esas mujeres descaradas con lasque te relacionas, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué tiene que ser descarada? Puede que haya conocido a una buena chica.

-Si así fuera, yo la conocería. ¿Quién es?

-No creo que tenga por qué decírtelo ahora mismo -respondí yo.

- No quiero que te pongas a investigar si es o no adecuada para mí.

-Eso significa que no lo es, ¿verdad?

-Desde mi punto de vista, sí.

-Deberías decirme algo más sobre ella.

-Es guapa, sexy, tiene un cuerpo maravilloso...

-¿Dónde la conociste?

-Por ahí.

-Realmente, me parece muy mal lo que me cuentas -dijo Alice.

-A mí no.

-Bien, pero ya hemos hecho planes para el verano, y es demasiado tarde para cambiarlos. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué planes? -pregunté escamado.

-No finjas no saberlo. Hablamos de alquilar un yate y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

-¡Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que sí! -protesté.

-Dijiste «bien», como siempre dices. Por supuesto, Tanya vendrá con otros muchos invitados.

-¿Qué quiere decir «por supuesto»?

-El resto serán parejas y tú necesitarás... Traté de protestar. Pero mi intento, como siempre, fue vano. Estaba acorralado. Era un espectáculo que habría encantado tanto a mis seguidores como a mis detractores.

Lo único que pude hacer para compensar la jugada de mi querida hermana fue invitar a unos cuantos amigos míos que no eran totalmente de su agrado. En especial, Riley Biers, quien andaba perdidamente enamorado de Tanya. Probablemente, ya habrían estado casados de no ser por la intervención de Alice para evitarlo.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas? -me dijo Alice en cuanto se enteró.

-Seguro que lo sabes -le dije yo con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero he aprendido mis malas artes de ti, por ese soy tan bueno.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que no tendremos camarotes para la gente que tú has invitado?

-Alquilaré un yate más grande. Así fue como acabé embarcado en El Halcón, un barco exuberante y lujoso hasta el exceso, y navegando por el Mediterráneo.

-Espero que no hagas nada para ofender a Tanya.

-Alice, seré todo un caballero. Prometo no tratar de cortejarla, ni mirarla cuando se ponga en traje de baño; no intentaré besarla, ni nada que pueda ponerla en el compromiso de casarse conmigo.

-De acuerdo, sigue así, haciéndote el duro. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. No quiero volver a oírte una palabra sobre esa mujer de laque hablas, Cindy o lo que sea.

-Jamás te he dicho su nombre.

-No la vas a invitar, ¿verdad? -preguntó con cierta esperanza.

-No. Me limitaré a verla a escondidas en aquellos puertos en los que atraquemos. Alice gritó desesperada, sobre todo porque no estaba segura de si hablaba en serio o no. Yo decidí dejar las cosas así. Mi ilusoria Cindy podría serme útil. En aquel momento no me imaginaba cuánto.

Partimos de Southampton hacia la costa de Portugal, con rumbo final hacia el Mediterráneo. Nos lo pasamos muy bien. No hacíamos sino jugar alas cartas, bailar y cenar espléndidamente. Por supuesto, en un viaje así se esperaba que hubiera coqueteos. Así que lo solucioné flirteando con todas las mujeres que había a bordo y, especialmente, con mi amiga Emily, recién casada con mi amigo Sam. Con ella me sentía a salvo. Podía sacar a la luz todos mis encantos sin peligro de que tratara de cazarme como marido. Pero a Sam no pareció agradarle y respondió bailando con Tanya durante toda una noche. Eso provocó un ataque de celos de Emily. Lo solucionaron quedándose encerrados en el camarote durante tres días y emergiendo finalmente de allí con una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa.

Al llegar a Gibraltar, desembarcamos mi amigo y yo. A la vuelta, Sam no hacía sino hablar de la espléndida mujer con la que supuestamente me había encontrado allí. Lo mismo se repitió en Nápoles y Venecia. Durante el trayecto de vuelta por la costa adriática, Alice no paraba de repetirme que no era una estúpida y que dejara de comportarme como lo estaba haciendo.

-Si pensara que eres estúpida, te tendría menos miedo -le dije yo en una ocasión, con total sinceridad.

-Esa mujer, ¿realmente existe? -me preguntó ella.

-No pienso decir nada -respondí con solemnidad.

-Creo que es hora de que la conozcamos.

-¿Estás hablando en plural mayestático?

-No. Estoy hablando en plural vulgar y corriente porque incluyo a Tanya. Estás jugando con la pobre chica.

-No juego con nadie. Simplemente, no voy a casarme con ella. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Estábamos hablando de tu enamorada fantasma. Quizá vuelvas a encontrarte con ella en el siguiente puerto y puedas subirla a bordo, para que todos la conozcamos.

Un golpe maestro. Alice sabía cómo jugar sus bazas. Eso implicaba que tenía que conseguir una chica cuanto antes. En Palermo, Nápoles y Génova, Alice no dejaba de preguntarme cuándo tendría el placer de conocer a mi «encantadora» amiga.

Llegamos a Monte Carlo con la intención de permanecer allí algunos días. No sabía qué hacer, cómo conseguir una dama que hiciera el papel de mi amante novia. El día después de nuestra llegada, recibí un inesperado regalo de un hombre llamado James Whiterdale. No me gustó. Sabía poco de él, pero lo suficiente para no querer ningún tipo de relación con semejante desaprensivo. Le devolví los gemelos de oro y diamantes que me había enviado, con una nota en la que afirmaba no aceptar regalos de desconocidos. No esperaba que entendiera la ironía.

Después, todos nos fuimos al casino. Fue una visita sedante. Todos perdimos una insignificante parte de nuestras inconmensurables fortunas y regresamos al barco, satisfechos y felices. Pero, antes de acostarnos, recibí la nota de que el tal James me había llamado. La idea de que tratara de acercarse al barco me resultó francamente molesta. Después de una noche en la que Tanya se había aproximado demasiado con claras intenciones de sellar algo y tras un largo viaje huyendo del acoso continuo de mi hermana, la insistencia de James se me hizo insoportable.

Pedí que con total discreción me llevaran a tierra y el capitán lo organizó todo para una partida sigilosa. Antes de marchar, me cambié los gemelos de platino por aquellos viejos gemelos de mi abuelo. Quería comprobar una vez más si su encantamiento era real. Mi suerte cambió en el momento en que entré en el casino. Gané hasta el aburrimiento y después salí al jardín.

Segundos después de estar contemplando el estrellado cielo de Monte Carlo, noté un extraño movimiento en los arbustos próximos y pensé que me iban a robar. Sin pensármelo dos veces, salté sobre el extraño y acechante bulto. De pronto, aquel ser siniestro salió de las sombras, me golpeó en mis más nobles partes y, no sé cómo, acabé en el suelo, tumbado sobre lo que resultó ser una deliciosa mujer.

La acusé de ladrona y ella lo negó. Pero, a decir verdad, mi atención no estaba centrada en si había tratado de robarme o no. El ajustado vestido que llevaba marcaba con inspiradora exactitud cada curva de su cuerpo. Además, estaba mojado, lo que convertía el fino tejido en una leve tela transparente.

Sentí un inesperado calor en mis zonas viriles que atentaba con hacerme perder las formas. Aquella mujer era hermosa, perfecta, bien proporcionada, sexy y provocativa. Me estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.«Tengo que ser fuerte», me dije a mí mismo. «Al menos tengo que intentar actuar como si fuera un caballero».

En los pocos momentos de cordura, era consciente de que estábamos teniendo una acalorada discusión. Finalmente, parecimos llegar a una reconciliación y ella empezó a ayudarme a recoger los billetes esparcidos por el suelo. Creo que fue entonces cuando ella citó al cónsul británico y me rogó que la llevara hasta él.

-¿De qué huye?

-De un yate. Se llama El Silverado y está atracado ahí. ¿Lo ve?

-señaló al puerto-. Es el que está al lado de aquel tan vulgar.

-¿Se refiere a El Halcón?

-¿Lo conoce?

-¿Por qué se refiere a ese yate como si fuera deleznable? ¿Conoce al dueño?

-Sé que pertenece a un tal Edward Cullen y que James Whiterdale, el propietario de El Silverado, ha estado tratando de contactar con él. Si James Whiterdale es un impresentable, asumo que Edward Cullen también lo será.

-Supongo que eso tiene sentido -admití yo. Me contó cómo James había tratado de obligarla a que fuera «agradable» con los invitados, y que había tenido que saltar por la borda para librarse de él.

A pesar de su situación, parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo entero si era necesario. Me llamó la atención aquella actitud. Nunca antes había visto nada igual. De pronto, la idea que llevaba un rato rondándome la cabeza tomó forma. ¡Aquélla era la mujer idónea para representar el papel de mi adorada novia!

Fue en aquel instante cuando apareció un tipo repugnante que no podía ser otro que James. Tras una acalorada discusión, en la que acabé exigiendo a James que le devolviera a aquella pobre desamparada sus propiedades y la dejara en paz, tomé a la extraña del brazo.

-Espere un momento -protestó ella-. Me dijo que me llevaría a ver al vicecónsul.

-He cambiado de opinión. Vamos a El Halcón.-¡Ni hablar! No quiero volver a otro yate. He tenido suficiente para el resto de mi vida -trató de soltarse, pero no pudo

- ¿Se está aprovechando de mi condición?-En absoluto-dije yo con firmeza y cierto grado de humor.

-Simplemente tiene dos opciones: venirse conmigo o acabar en las garras de ese James.

Nunca trato a las mujeres así, pero la desesperación conduce a acciones inesperadas. Tenía la sensación de que debía agarrarme con fuerza a la única esperanza de salir triunfante de aquel desatino, así que perdí mis modales. De pronto, vi en sus labios una increíble sonrisa que me invitó a sonreír. Había surgido entre nosotros una inesperada complicidad.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella-. Iré con usted.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es uan adaptación del la novela del mismo nombre de la escritora Lucy Gordon, con los personajes de SM

Capítulo 3

POV BELLA

-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarme -me dijo el hombre en voz baja y en un tono acelerado.

Era cierto. Estábamos aproximándonos al puerto y en pocos minutos habríamos llegado.

-Lo único que puedo decirle es que necesito desesperadamente su ayuda -añadió.

-¿Para qué? -pregunté asombrada.

-Quieren forzarme a que me case contra mi voluntad. Tanya es la hija de un banquero y, ya se sabe, la gente de dinero debe casarse con gentede dinero. Ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí, claro, como que es usted un millonario -dije incrédula.

-Ya le he dicho que soy Edward Cullen.

-Sí, después de que yo le diera un montón de pistas. La historia mepareció bien cuando la usó para librarse de James, pero no entiendo qué propósito tiene que me la cuente a mí. Trabaja en ese yate, ¿verdad?

-¿Perdón?

-Mire, le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no nací gemelos que lleva son una mala imitación, y seguro que la ropa la ha tomado prestada de su jefe.

Él se atusó el pelo con desesperación.

-Mire, no tengo tiempo para discutir. Ya está ahí el bote que nos va allevar al barco. Sólo le pido que actúe como si estuviera enamorada de mí y me salvará de un destino peor que la muerte.

Pensé que aquel tipo sufría un ataque de, cuanto menos, locura pasajera, pero estaba en deuda con él, así que decidí seguirle la ás, necesitaba un lugar en el que pasar la noche, y no tenía muchas más opciones. Mi acompañante pagó el taxi y, juntos, nos encaminamos hacia el bote que nos aguardaba atracado.

-Buenas noches, Pete.

-Buenas noches, señor Cullen. Me quedé atónita y muda al oír el saludo.

-Lo ha llamado...

-Señor Cullen -respondió mi salvador-. Ya le dije que era Edward Cullen.

No pude ver su rostro, pero intuí esa sonrisa que, debía reconocer,tanto me gustaba. También encendía dentro de mí señales de alarma. Sinduda, aquel individuo me iba traer problemas pero, probablemente, en la misma proporción que diversión. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que las cosas sucedieran sin más.

-Por favor, dígame que me ayudará -pidió él.

-¿Cómo?

-Fingiendo ser mi novia. Ésta es la historia: nos conocemos desde hace unos meses. Nos vemos continuamente en mi piso de Londres y estas últimas semanas hemos tenido citas en varias ciudades europeas. Mi hermana quiere conocer a mi novia misteriosa porque está convencida de que no existe. Iba a toda prisa y no era fácil seguir la narración.

-¿Por qué no me invitó al yate? -le pregunté.

-Porque Alice no lo habría permitido.

-¿Alice? -repetí.

-Mi hermana, mi cuidadora. Ella organizó este viaje para que me casara, pero tengo que impedirlo.

-Así que yo soy su novia.

-Exacto. Estoy loco por usted porque es guapa, simpática, dulce, inteligente y la mujer más sexy del mundo. ¿Podrá recordar todo eso?

-¿Y usted?

-Sí, sobre todo la última parte. Bien, ya casi hemos llegado. ¿Podrárepresentar el papel?

-¿Quiere que lo mire dulcemente a los ojos?

-Creo que quiero algo más que eso.

Sin más explicaciones, me tomó en sus brazos y me besó, simulando casi a la perfección una hambrienta pasión. Yo me agarré a su cuello para hacer la escena aún más creíble o eso fue, al menos, lo que me dije a mí misma. Había algo en la sensación de notar su cuerpo cálido tan cerca que me hacía olvidarme de los verdaderos motivos de aquel gesto. Cuando llegamos junto al barco, el marinero trató de llamar la atención de su jefe.

-Señor Cullen...Pero Edward Cullen hizo un gesto con la mano para que le dejara terminar la extraordinaria actuación. Me pareció un detalle de buena educación por mi parte colaborar por la causa que nos había unido, así que hundí los dedos en el espeso cabello del millonario.

Pronto reparé en que, desde el barco, varios ojos nos miraban expectantes. Me llamaron especialmente la atención los de dos mujeres, una joven y otra de mediana edad, que observaban con furia contenida. Edward Cullen se apartó ligeramente.

-¿Nos están mirando? -susurró.

-Con mucha curiosidad -respondí.

-Bien. Démosles un poco más. Continuó con la escena recorriendo mi cuello con besos seductores.

-Creo que ya les ha dado bastante -dije yo con cierta dificultad.

-De acuerdo. Subamos, entonces. Mientras recorría la pasarela que nos conducía al lujoso navío, recordé mi semi desnudez. Supongo que debería haberme sentido avergonzada y, sin duda, con otro hombre así habría sido. Pero con Edward Cullen el recuerdo de su cálido cuerpo sobre el mío me hacía olvidar toda vergüenza. Me pregunté si estaría disfrutando de la vista. La idea de tener sus ojos intensos mirando con ansia mis glúteos semi expuestos me excitó y desconcertó hasta tal punto que tropecé. Pero, por supuesto, él corrió a sujetarme.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

-Sí, gracias -farfullé yo.

Cuando llegamos a cubierta pude ver mejor a los pasajeros. Los hombres iban de esmoquin y las mujeres resplandecían cubiertas de costosa joyería. No había duda de que había caído en un lugar lleno de millonarios. Por supuesto, todos me miraban con interés. Edward posó el brazo sobremi hombro y se aproximó a la mujer de mediana edad.

-Alice, ésta es... Cindy. Si las miradas hubieran podido matar, ella me habría fulminado instantáneamente.

-Vaya, es un placer -dijo ella-. Aunque no deja de ser una inesperada sorpresa.

Alice me miró de arriba abajo haciéndome consciente de que mi vestido no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

-Supongo que habrán tenido una estupenda velada.

-Por desgracia, ella ha tenido un pequeño accidente. Se vio obligada a abandonar su barco de repente. Sus cosas llegarán de un momento a otro. Voy a acompañarla al camarote antes de que pille una neumonía.

Me llevó consigo sin darle a nadie la oportunidad de haber tenido alguna duda sobre la verdadera identidad de mi benefactor, se habría disipado al ver su camarote. Era lujoso en extremo y tenía un baño gigantesco con una inmensa bañera y grifos de oro macizo.

Como ya he dicho, soy una experta reconocedora de tan noble material.

-Señor Cullen...

-Creo que no estaría de más que, dadas las circunstancias, nos tuteáramos.

-Bien... por cierto, he oído que mi nombre es Cindy.

-No realmente. Así es como te identifica mi hermana, pero tiene cierto

contenido despectivo. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-Bella Swan.

-Estupendo -señaló mi vestido-. Quítatelo.

-¿Perdón?

-Antes de que enfermes -sacó un albornoz del armario-. Lo mejor será que te des un baño caliente y te pongas esto.

-Estupendo -dije yo algo confusa-. Realmente pensé que eras pobre.

-¿Qué importa eso? Necesito la misma ayuda que si lo fuera. Dehecho, si no tuviera dinero no tendría este problema. Tanya es la hija de un banquero y, tanto Alice como su familia, quieren una especie de alianza. Estoy atrapado. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero tener que decir que no y resultar grosero.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no se me da bien, sobre todo con Alice. No deja de recordarme que ha sido mi segunda madre. Me resulta más fácil montar una farsa y que ella misma llegue a la conclusión de que está perdiendo el tiempo. En este caso, tú eres mi única esperanza.

-No va a ser fácil engañarla.

-Nunca lo ha sido - dijo él con un suspiro.

En ese mismo instante, se oyeron unos pasos fuera y alguien intentó abrir la puerta del camarote.

-Edward, abre ahora mismo -sonó la voz de su hermana.

-Ahora no, Alice. Hablaremos más tarde -respondió él.

-He dicho que abras.

-Buenas noches, Alice.

-¡Abre la puerta! -insistió la mujer.

-Ya está bien, dije-. Ahora soy yo la que está furiosa. Abrí el cerrojo y me lancé como una apasionada fiera a besar a mi benefactor. Por supuesto, fue un gesto de puro agradecimiento por cuanto había hecho por mí, no tenía nada que ver con el modo en que me había besado en la barca.

Probablemente, la proximidad de la espectadora principal fue lo que hizo a mi compañero esmerarse tanto, pues aseguro que se tomó muchas molestias para hacer que nuestro abrazo pareciera real. Alice estuvo a punto de perder los nervios.

-¿Pueden parar un momento y escucharme? -dijo al borde de la histeria.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos el uno en brazos del otro. Perdí absolutamente la noción del tiempo. Cuando, finalmente, logramos desenredarnos vi que, además de la alterada Alice, había una adorable pareja de la mano.

-Alguien quiere verte, Edward -dijo educadamente el hombre.

-Gracias, Sam -respondió Cullen.

James estaba allí, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y la esperanza de sacar algún beneficio de todo aquello. Me tendió un sobre marrón.

-Aquí está tu pasaporte, tu sueldo y una bonificación que espero encuentres generosa. Comprobé que el pasaporte era realmente el mío.

-También he traído tus maletas -dijo James.

-Las he dejado en cubierta.

Dirigió su pegajosa y desagradable sonrisa hacia Edward.

-Señor Cullen...

-Largo de aquí.

-Suponía que ahora que todo está resuelto usted y yo podríamos...-siguió diciendo James.

Edward respondió con firmeza.

-Váyase ahora mismo. El gesto de James se oscureció.

-Ya veo. Pues ya que yo he devuelto las cosas, ahora quiero lo que es mío -dijo, señalando el vestido plateado.

Yo retrocedí asustada.

-Es mío, yo lo pagué -añadió James.

Edward volvió a darme el albornoz.

-Dáselo -me dijo-. No queremos que tenga ninguna excusa para crear problemas.

Me cambié rápidamente en el baño y, al salir, James parecía seguir empeñado en hacerse querer.

-Somos hombres de mundo, los dos tenemos muchas cosas en común...

-No tantas -le dijo Edward-. Ninguna dama ha tenido nunca que arriesgar su vida para escapar de mí.

Yo le lancé el vestido a James con desprecio y él me miró con odio.

-El camarero lo acompañará hasta la salida dijo Edward.

-Yo mismo lo haré -se ofreció Sam.

La adorable pareja acompañó al deleznable James y en nuestra compañía se quedaron Alice y una hermosa y fría mujer en la que ya había reparado a mi llegada al barco. Era la otra dama que me había mirado con rabia desde la barandilla. No me hizo falta nada para adivinar que se trataba de Tanya. Me miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-Creo que me voy a dar un baño -dije con toda la dignidad que puede. Me di media vuelta con la intención de escapar de aquella tensa situación. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, unas voces captaron mi atención. Segundos después, Sam estaba de nuevo en el camarote.

-Ese desgraciado ha agarrado las maletas y las ha tirado por la han hundido.

- ¡Nooooo! -no pude evitar un grito de desesperación-. ¿Por qué todome tiene que suceder a mí? ¿Es que nada puede ir bien por una vez? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme todo esto? ¿Qué me voy a poner?

-Por favor, no se preocupe por eso -dijo Tanya-. Puedo prestarle algo.

-Gracias, Tanya -dijo Edward. Lo que pareció en principio un gesto de buena voluntad se vio enturbiado por la mirada que la belleza de hielo lanzó a Alice. Sin duda tramaba algo. Ambas se dieron media vuelta y salieron juntas.

Yo me encerré en el baño. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Abrí el grifo y decidí olvidarme de todo en el calor de un agua perfumada y espumosa. Cuando, hundida en la plenitud de aquel líquido reconfortante comenzaba a sentirme humana otra vez, la puerta se entreabrió ligeramente.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Edward.

-Sí -dije yo. La espuma cubría decentemente mi cuerpo desnudo, así que no puse reparos. Él entró con una botella de champán y dos copas, y se sentó al bordede la bañera.

-He pedido que te traigan algo de comer. Mientras tanto, he pensado que podríamos celebrar tu huida.

Me pasó una de las copas rebosando líquido espumoso. Saboreé el primer sorbo y pude comprobar que era un caldo extremadamente fino.

Me tomé el resto en silencio, dejando que la frescura de las burbujas deleitara mi paladar. Luego tendí la copa para que me la volviera a llenar y él lo hizo. Edward me miró fijamente. Yo sabía por qué. Nuestro encuentro había sido una sucesión de eventos conflictivos y ninguno había tenido tiempo de observar detenidamente al otro.

Aquél era el momento. Así que, mientras él me admiraba, yo lo admiré a él. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la pajarita, y se había desabrochado algunos botones de la camisa. Dejaba entrever la dureza de un torso varonil, ligeramente cubierto de vello. Los torso velludos eran mi debilidad. Era alto y fuerte, sin un gramo de grasa en el cuerpo, pero se notaba que vivía bien.

Tenía ese resplandor en la piel que da el dinero. Su pelo era castaño , con ligeros reflejos cobrizos. Los ojos verdes albergaban una de esas profundas e interesantes miradas que seducían. Sus labios gruesos y sensuales eran una invitación al pecado. Él sonrió y yo sonreí.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

-Sí, gracias -suspiré-. Estoy bien por primera vez en semanas y ha sido gracias a ti. Saqué ligeramente la pierna del agua para sentir la sensual caricia del cálido elemento y volví a introducirla lentamente.

-No hagas eso -me rogó él-. Estoy tratando de comportarme como un caballero, así que, por favor, no pongas las cosas más difíciles -su sonrisafue más que convincente-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no sé nada de ti más allá de que has surgido del agua como una sirena? ¿Estás casada?

-No.

-¿Comprometida?

-No, no hay nadie en mi vida -respondí yo escuetamente.

-Entonces nadie va a aparecer diciendo «es mía». Yo lo miré con sorna.

-Has dejado esta pregunta para un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

-No habría sido muy adecuado presentarme diciendo: «Buenasnoches, ¿es usted una ladrona? ¿Está casada?» -sonrió de nuevo-. La cuestión es si necesitas llamar a alguien. Varios miembros de mi familia pasaron por mi memoria: tíos, primos, sobrinos... No, no necesitaba molestarlos. Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas. Finalmente, pensé en mi abuelo, pero decidí qué ya tenía bastantes problemas donde estaba

.-No, nadie.

-Bueno, pues cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Había demasiadas cosas que no le iban a gustar en absoluto. Mi pasado había sido un tanto agitado.

-Quizá cuanto menos sepas de mí, mejor -murmuré yo-. Estoy aquí para hacer mi papel y ya está.

-Pero sigues siendo una persona con tu propia identidad. No sólo existes para ser quien te imponen ser.

¡Vaya! Con lo difícil que era dar con un hombre que pensara así, y para una vez que lo encontraba, tenía que ser en aquellas circunstancias. La vida es tremendamente injusta.

-Creo que, de momento, sólo me necesitas para que sea quien tú quieras.

-¿Es ése un modo elegante de decirme que me meta en mis asuntos?

-Si te digo que te apoyaré y que no te decepcionaré, ¿qué más necesitas saber?

-Nada.

-En ese caso... -sellé mi boca posando un dedo sobre mis labios.

-De acuerdo. Hagamos un trato. Yo te contrato para convencer a Alice de que está perdiendo el tiempo en su intento de casarme con Tanya. Te recompensaré con un guardarropa nuevo, un generoso salario y todo aquello que necesites. Ahora te dejo, para que no te conviertas en una sirena de verdad. Cuando salgas, tendrás una deliciosa cena esperándote.

Cerró la puerta y me dejó a solas con mis pensamientos. Me negué a recapacitar sobre los posibles problemas de aquel acuerdo. Mi suerte parecía haber cambiado y sólo quería disfrutarla. Así que me recosté sobre la pared de la bañera y di un sorbo de champán.

* * *

><p><strong>Que educada y agradecida nos salio Bella, verdad!<strong>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, adiciones a favoritos y alertas.

Trataré de actualizar diario.


	4. Chapter 4

La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación de Lucy Gordon con personajes de SM

Capítulo 4

Me estaba ahogando. Sentía el agua dentro de la nariz y no sabía dónde me hallaba. Justo a tiempo, un par de manos me sacaron de allí.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunté entre toses.

-Has debido de quedarte dormida y te has hundido -dijo Edward.

Tosí violentamente y me agarré a él, como quien lo hace a una tabla de salvamento. Estaba desnuda y la camisa de Edward se había hecho transparente por el contacto con el agua. Sin soltarme, se agachó y quitó el tapón de la bañera para que el agua se fuera.

-Gracias a Dios que estabas aquí.

-Casi no me atrevía a entrar. He llamado a la puerta y, al ver que no me contestabas, he abierto.

-Sin duda me había dormido -dije yo-. Un minuto más y... –me estremecí.

-Salgamos de aquí. Me sacó del baño y me envolvió en una toalla.

-Tanya te ha enviado su ropa -dijo él-. Te la traeré.

Un momento después apareció con una bolsa que dejó en el suelo. Nada más abrirla supe que aquélla no podía ser la ropa de Tanya, sino de su criada. Había incluso un uniforme gris absolutamente gigante. Era una declaración de guerra. Bien, si eso era lo que quería, que se preparara. Me puse el horrendo vestuario y entreabrí la puerta.

-¿Estás preparado para un espectáculo indigno?

-Sí.

Sin decir nada más, salí al dormitorio. Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

-No sé qué decir, excepto que lo siento.

-Supongo que esto se puede ver como algo positivo -dije yo, que ya había recobrado mi sentido del humor-. Significa que me ha tomado en serio y es lo que tú querías.

Edward también se había cambiado y estaba impresionante con su ropa de sport.

-Me gusta el espíritu con que te tomas las cosas. No te preocupes, mañana te compraré un armario entero.

Dicho aquello, me senté ante una bandeja repleta de comida que engullí sin saborear. Estaba hambrienta.

-¿Más champán?

-No, pero podría matar por una taza de té.

No hice más que decir aquello y él se apresuró a llamar a la cocina. Acababa de terminar de cenar, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Emily, Sam, pasad.

-Espero no molestaros -dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-No, en absoluto.

Era una muchacha hermosa, de unos veinte años y con una sonrisa cálida y afable. Me cayó aún mejor al descubrir a qué venía.

-Somos aproximadamente de la misma talla -dijo ella, abriendo una bolsa-. Así que te he traído ropa. Me imaginé que Tanya trataría de vengarse de ti de algún modo, y veo que estaba en lo cierto.

-Muchísimas gracias, Emily -dijo Edward.

Sin ninguna duda, aquella mujer era una santa. Me había traído ropa preciosa y, además, de mi talla. La pareja pronto se marchó, consciente de que su visita no debía ser muy larga.

-Necesitas dormir -dijo Edward.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo me tumbaré en el suelo.

Miré la inmensa cama.

-Me parece injusto. Podemos poner una almohada en el centro para crear dos espacios.

-Me parece buena idea -dijo Edward.

Pero cuando él entró en el baño y yo saqué el picardías de novia que me había traído Emily, me replanteé la conveniencia de compartir cama. Finalmente, opté por utilizar el espantoso camisón que Tanya había aportado a mi curioso vestuario. Edward se sorprendió al salir y verme cubierta por tan insultante atavío. Pero una rápida explicación de cómo era el que Emily había traído fue suficiente para ruborizarlo. Se puso a buscar nerviosamente un pijama que, probablemente nunca utilizaba, pues no parecía tenerlo a mano. Por fin, la seda blanca de su atuendo nocturno cubrió levemente aquel cuerpo impresionante. Se metió rápidamente en la cama, tal vez consciente de su semi desnudez. Yo hice lo propio y me tumbé al otro lado, mientras pensaba en lo ridícula que me sentía con aquel camisón de abuela.

Estaba en el camarote de un lujoso barco y en compañía de un hombre cuyo cuerpo había palpado por causas absurdas pero igualmente válidas para el deleite. Una hilera de almohadas me separaba del ser más sensual del universo, y yo no podía hacer sino intentar pensar en cosas puras y razonables. Era muy difícil.

-¿Puedo apagar la luz? -preguntó él.

-Sí, por supuesto -dije yo.

Se volvió y, durante un rato los dos nos quedamos en la oscuridad, escuchando nuestras respiraciones. Pero yo tenía un problema. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir desnuda y empezaba a sentir un calor insoportable. En cuanto a los motivos, los dejo a la imaginación.

Al parecer, a Edward le sucedía lo mismo, porque unos minutos más tarde, se levantó de la cama y se metió a toda prisa en el baño. En el momento en que oí correr la ducha, que imaginé fría, una sonrisa sin par se dibujó en mi rostro y me quedé plácidamente dormida.

Al despertarme al día siguiente, me encontré su magnífico rostro aunos centímetros del mío. Me incorporé y observé gustosa la estupendavista de su torso desnudo. Él abrió los ojos casi de inmediato.

-Buenos días -dijo él-. Siento haberme quitado el pijama, yo...

-¡Buenos días! -gritó una voz afilada, desde fuera.

-¡Oh, no, es Alice! -dije con desesperación.

-He traído café -insistió ella.

-¡Un momento, Alice! -gritó él-. No estoy visible.

Se incorporó rápidamente para tratar de alcanzar sus pantalones, pero yo lo detuve.

-Se supone que hemos pasado una noche de desenfreno y pasión. Deja que ella se dé cuenta. Aparté rápidamente la almohada que dividía lacama, me quité el saco de patatas que me cubría, tomé una de las sábanas, me abracé a él y nos cubrimos levemente.

-Ahora puede entrar -dije.

-¡Adelante! -gritó Edward.

Lo que Alice imaginara sólo ella lo sabe, pero sin duda el espectáculola escandalizó.

-Espero que hayáis dormido bien -dijo titubeando, sin tener muy claro qué preguntar.

-No ha sido exactamente dormir, pero ha resultado estupendo-murmuré yo, rematando la frase con una risita tonta. Alice estuvo a punto de perder la compostura.

-Gracias por el café -le dijo su hermano-. Quizá tomemos el desayuno aquí.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Sería un feo para tus invitados.

-Seguro que lo entienden.

-¡Ni hablar! Te quiero en cubierta en menos de media hora.

Dicho aquello dio un portazo y se marchó.

-¡Vaya! -dije yo.

-¿Ves cuál es mi problema?

La verdad era que, en aquel instante, mi atención estaba centrada en otro problema. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado próximo al mío como para pensar en nada más. Su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-Yo... bueno... creo que lo siento... ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Por desgracia, nos esperan para desayunar.

-Pues maldición otra vez.

-Es tu culpa. ¿Por qué dejas que te den órdenes? Eres un hombre grande...

-¿Te importaría no hablar de tamaños?

-Entiendes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Se supone que eres el dueño y señor de tus dominios. Dile que vas a hacer las cosas a tu manera. ¿Eres un hombre o un ratón?

-Ésa es una pregunta estúpida -dijo él-. Soy un ratón, por supuesto. ¿Cómo, si no, me habría metido en este lío?

-Bien. Pues, dado que Alice ha impuesto su ley, de momento tendremos que dejar esta interesante discusión para otro día -le dije yo.

-Me temo que voy a tener que pasar un momento al baño.

-¿Para una ducha fría?

-A poder ser, heladora. Hizo una mueca y empezó a retirar las sábanas. Luego se detuvo.

-He perdido mi pantalón del pijama. ¿Te importa mirar para otro lado?-me pidió.

-Sin problema.

-¿No vas a mirar?

-Claro que no -afirmé. Por supuesto, mentí. ¡Qué gloriosamente mentí!

El desayuno fue servido en cubierta, bajo un toldo azul. Tuve la sensación de que tanto los pasajeros como la tripulación al completo estaban allí sólo para vernos. Los últimos, trataban de mostrarse indiferentes, pero los invitados ni siquiera se esforzaban en disimular su curiosidad.

Emily me había prestado unos elegantes pantalones verdes y una maravillosa camisa de seda que me daba la prestancia adecuada para tan elegante entorno. Edward me presentó a todo el mundo, pero no me quedé con los nombres. Ya conocía a Emily y a Sam, así que me acerqué a ellos. Aquella me sonrió y me hizo un pequeño gesto para que mirara a Tanya.

La joven desdeñada trataba de disimular su rabia, pero no podía. Alice, por su parte, se limitaba a mantener la boca sellada. Yo sabía que aquello era, exactamente, lo que Edward quería.

Me presentó a un hombre llamado Riley Biers, que estaba sentado con Tanya con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla. La miraba nerviosamente. Creo que era de los pocos que se alegraban de mi presencia. Luego estaba Jasper Whitlock, de unos sesenta años, que, sin duda, parecía interesado en Alice. La explicación de Edward sobre mi presencia fue una verdadera pieza de ingenio.

Dijo que me había invitado al crucero pero, por causa de algunos compromisos anteriores, no había podido aceptar. Una poderosa crisis en el barco en el que viajaba me había obligado a abandonar repentinamente la nave.

Por suerte, él había estado allí para ayudarme. Lo más impresionante fue oír cómo lo contaba y lo convincente que sonó. En cuanto pudo, Alice me sometió a un estricto interrogatorio. Pero ya empezaba yo a encariñarme con mi papel, y me resultó divertido seguir con el juego. No obstante, Edward salió en mi ayuda cuando ya las preguntas empezaban a ser abrumantes.

-No perturbes más a la pobre chica. Está hambrienta y ansiosa de irde compras.

El desayuno fue excesivamente rápido a mi modo de ver y Edward me obligó a levantarme antes de haber vez en la barca que nos llevaría a la orilla, protesté.

-Quería que nos marcháramos antes de que a Alice se le ocurriera una excusa para venirse con nosotros.

Al llegar a tierra, un taxi nos estaba esperando para llevarnos al paraíso de las compras. La primera tienda en la que entramos era de ropa informal y me mareé de placer nada más entrar.

-Ahora, gasta dinero.

Si había algo que sabía hacer era precisamente eso.

-¿Qué tipo de personalidad se supone que tengo? ¿Soy deportiva, nocturna, me gusta el sol? -pregunté.

-Lo eres todo.

Eligió ropa conmigo y se divirtió tanto como yo. Le encantaba verme desfilar con cada modelo que me probaba. Después de una abundante compra, fuimos a otras cuantas tiendas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar de viaje? -pregunté yo.

-¿Ya te quieres escapar?

-No, claro que no. Es, simplemente, que me estás comprando mucho más de lo que necesito.

-Piensa en mi reputación. Cuando empiecen a llegar los paquetes abordo necesito que todo el mundo vea que llevas mucho más de lo que necesitas. Además, quiero que tomes mucho el sol en cubierta. Si te veo dos veces el mismo biquini, estás muerta.

Me gustaba aquel hombre. Hizo llevar todas las compras al barco, con la excepción de un vestido.

-Esto es para ir a comer al Hotel París.

-Dudo que tengamos mesa sin haber hecho la reserva.

-La hice antes de desembarcar.

Debería haberlo imaginado. Así era Edward Cullen.

Comimos ante un maravilloso ventanal desde el que se divisaba todo Monte Carlo. Podía también ver El Halcón y aquel otro barco que tanto me desagradaba.

-Ahí sigue atracado El Silverado -dije yo, no sin cierto disgusto.

-Olvídate de James. No voy a permitir que te haga nada. Tenía razón. No debía preocuparme. Además, ¿a quién le importaba lo que no fuera aquella deliciosa carne que estábamos comiendo y el vino que la acompañaba? El me miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué estabas trabajando para Jamen? No creo que pague bien y, encima, el trato era pésimo. Debías de estar desesperada.

-Suelo trabajar, autónomamente, para grandes almacenes haciendo demostraciones -dije-. Me falló un trabajo y acepté lo primero que me ofrecieron. No tuve tiempo de hacer ninguna comprobación. No me di cuenta del tipo de camarera que querían hasta que estuvimos en alta mar.

-¿Y eso es todo? -preguntó él.

-¿Qué más puede haber?

-Me gustaría entender cómo puede ser que una mujer que sabe tanto de lo que es la buena vida, trabaja haciendo demostraciones en grandes almacenes.,

-No sé a qué te refieres -dije.-

-Te he estado observando. Has elegido tu ropa como una auténtica experta del buen vivir. Me consta que has tenido dinero y que ya conocías Monte Carlo, de otro modo no habrías sabido que hacía falta una reserva para poder comer en este restaurante.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dije yo-. Mi padre era millonario y me criaron en el lujo y la opulencia. Pero luego vinieron los malos tiempos.

Él sonrió pícaramente, dejando claro que se creía esa historia.

-Así que no me vas a decir nada más.

-No. Cuanto menos sepas de mí, mejor.

-Bueno, no puedes culparme por tratar de adivinar -me dijo.

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo. Saques la conclusión que saques, será errónea, seguro. No soy lo que piensas que soy -afirmé.

-Lo que creo es que eres bastante alocada.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón.

-Conseguiré descubrir el resto, porque quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Si crees que puedes...Lo que no dije fue que había ciertas cosas sobre mí que prefería que jamás descubriera.

-Cuanto menos sepas sobre mí, menos pueden averiguar los demás. Es lo mejor. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú quién soy oficialmente? Dime la historia completa.

-No vale cambiar de tema.

-Sí, claro que vale. Cambiar de tema es la mejor táctica para desviarla atención y tú la usas a menudo -dije yo.

-¿Cómo sabes que la uso a menudo?

-Porque estás familiarizado con todo tipo de trucos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Edward.

-A que eres Edward «El Temible», ¿no? Así te llama la prensa financiera.

-Eso no es más que un invento de mis asesores de imagen.

-¿Quieres decir que no aplastas a la gente a tu paso? -pregunté yo con fingida indignación-. ¿No machacas a tus rivales sin piedad alguna? Él negó con la cabeza y pidió disculpas con un cómico gesto.

-Me temo que no.

-Vaya, me decepcionas. Él sonrió.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó. Y yo no supe qué responder.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme, saludos!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Otro capitulo más, recuerden que ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo 5

POV BELLA

De pronto, una deliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Edward.

-¿Qué? -pregunté yo, curiosa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que hace menos de veinticuatro horas que nos conocemos?

-Me parece mentira, pero tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo anoche solo en el casino?

-Huía. Necesitaba desesperadamente estar a solas. Así que me cambié de gemelos y me escapé del barco.

-¿Te cambiaste los gemelos?

-Sí, y tú lo notaste, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que las perlas se estaban pelando.

-La verdad es que tenían un curioso aspecto. Eran baratos y viejos.

-Por eso me los pongo. Eran de mi abuelo Carlisle. Decía que siempre que los usaba le sucedía algo bueno. El fue quien fundó la empresa familiar.

-¡Creó el imperio Cullen! -exclamé.

-¡No! No le iba nada eso de fundar imperios. Le gustaba demasiado disfrutar de la vida y reírse -dijo con claro apego al hombre que describía.

El gesto de cariño hacia su abuelo me provocó una cierta empatía. Aquello no hizo sino despertar la sensación que había tenido casi desde el principio de que aquel Edward era cálido y amigable.

Estaba a gusto con él, como si ya lo conociera, como si perteneciéramos a tipo común de gente fielmente amante de sus abuelos. Yo sentía lo mismo por el mío.

-Sólo tenía una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos -siguió diciendo Edward padre fue quien la transformó en una gran empresa. Mi abuelo se retiró pronto y, como yo perdí a mi madre de niño, tuve que pasar mucho tiempo con él. Acabó convirtiéndose en mi persona favorita y creo que era recíproco.Él admiraba a mi padre, pero me consta que le provocaba cierto temor. A mí también.

El camarero trajo el siguiente plato y él se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego continuó.

-Mi abuelo y yo éramos como dos niños, siempre haciendo el que él nunca llegó a crecer. Me encantaría poder describirlo adecuadamente.

-Me parece idéntico al mío.

-¿De verdad? Cuenta.

-Mi abuelo jamás ha crecido tampoco. Tiene la infantil habilidad de ver el mundo como quiere que sea. Cuando yo era pequeña me parecía fabuloso tener a alguien a mi lado que pudiera adornar la vida de aquel modo. Me ponía furiosa que otra gente dijera que estaba mintiendo, cuando sólo se trataba de fantasías.

-¿Qué pensaban tus padres al respecto?

-Apenas los recuerdo. Murieron cuando yo tenía dos años. Mi abuelo me crió.

-¿Él solo? ¿Y tu abuela?

-También había muerto. Sólo quedábamos él y yo -de pronto, un montón de buenos recuerdos inundó mi mente y me reí-. Según mi abuelo, toda una legión de trabajadores sociales había ido a visitarlo, pero él los había vencido con las más sofisticadas artimañas y finalmente había logrado quedarse conmigo. La verdad había sido muy diferente. Según me dijo su hermana, una pobre visitadora social con demasiados problemas por resolver había ido a verlo. En cuanto el hombre le había demostrado que era apto para criar a una niña, había archivado el caso con el sello de«Resuelto».

De pronto, al verme allí, en aquel maravilloso restaurante, y recordarla terrible situación en que se hallaba mi abuelo, me entristecí.

-¿Qué te pasa? -me preguntó Edward.

-Nada.

-Estás llorando.

-No, no estoy llorando -dije.

Sabía que no había logrado engañarlo, pero, al menos, no siguió presionándome.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí -respondí yo-. Nos cuidamos mutuamente durante mucho tiempo.

-Eso mismo me sucedía a mí con mi abuelo. Siempre me protegió y me defendió.

De pronto, sentí que Edward me gustaba de verdad. Tener abuelos tan similares me daba la sensación de que creaba una especie de vínculo especial.

-Cearlisle siempre estaba de broma y era muy supersticioso -continuó Edward-. Creía en los amuletos y tenía docenas de ellos. Los más importantes eran los gemelos. Los llevaba puestos cuando se declaró a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, aún estando convencido de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Como le dijo que sí, pensó que le traían suerte. Sé que el acto de dármelos a mí fue muy significativo. Los dos sabíamos que mi padre jamás lo habría comprendido.

-¿Y funcionan?

-Tan a menudo que a veces me dan incluso miedo. Anoche fui al casino dos veces. La primera llevaba puestos unos gemelos...

-¿De oro macizo?

-¡Por favor! -dijo con sorna, fingiéndose ofendido-. Edward «El Temible»no pierde el tiempo con baratijas. Eran de platino. Yo asentí, conocedora de la diferencia.

-Dos veces más caros. Él asintió

-Perdí todo mi dinero, que es lo que se espera que suceda en un casino. Luego, regresé por segunda vez con los gemelos de mi abuelo Carlisle, ¡y me llevé diez billetes!

-¡Claro! Con eso es con lo que me vas a pagar mi sueldo.

Me miró con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya hemos superado con creces esa cifra, y espera que vayamos a la joyería.

-Bromas aparte, tu abuelo debió de ser una persona estupenda.

-Lo quería mucho, pero también lo culpo por todas mis desgracias. Sino hubiera puesto la tienda, mi padre no la habría convertido en una gran cadena, obligándome a ser un magnate.

-¿Pretendes hacerme creer que no querías serlo?

-Mi sueño era ser veterinario. Pero el problema del dinero es que, cuando lo tienes, resulta difícil no tener más. Se te pega como el musgo aun tronco viejo. Hay mucha gente que depende de ti, trabajadores, familia... No puedes abandonarlo todo y dejarlos en la estacada.

-Supongo que todos soñamos con ser lo que no hemos podido ser. Si pudieras, ¿te harías veterinario?

-No, ya es muy tarde para eso. Me conformaría con ser un vagabundo y tener un perro pulgoso, o quizá dos.

-¿Tú solo con los perros?

-Probablemente. No hay mucha gente que quiera compartir una vida así.

-¿Estás hablando de pasar así toda tu vida?

-Por supuesto. En lo que consiste es en no tener obligaciones, responsabilidades, y en no tener que cumplir las expectativas de la gente. Dio un pequeño y elocuente suspiro.

-Ahí es donde realmente te duele, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-De ahí lo de los perros.

-Sí, me gustaría tener al menos tres. Los perros no esperan nada de ti, sólo que les des cariño y cuidados. No intentan convencerte para que hagas esta o aquella inversión, ni de emborracharte con la esperanza de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. Tampoco tratan de seducirte con la intención de poner sus manos en el dinero.

-¿De verdad eres tan modesto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Crees sinceramente que tu único atractivo es el dinero?

-No exactamente, pero sé que es un buen reclamo. Las mujeres queme rodean sienten una innegable fascinación por mi cuenta bancaria.

-Y tú las desprecias, ¿no? -dije yo con sorna.

-Vamos a dejarlo -respondió él sin reflexionar mucho-. No es ése el tema que estábamos tratando. No obstante, quiero que sepas que no era a ti a quien estaba acusando de tratar de seducirme por dinero.

-Bueno, en este caso no me hace falta. Te estás gastando una fortuna en mí sin necesidad de utilizar mis encantos, eso asumiendo que valieran para algo.

-No necesitas la respuesta, ¿verdad? -dijo él. Yo me limité a sonreír.

-Y siempre asumiendo que tú también quisieras -apuntó él.

-Ahora soy yo la que no va a responder. No hace falta.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, pensando sobre lo que acabábamos de decir y sobre lo que no habíamos dicho.

-Si lo piensas bien, podría resultar que yo soy algún tipo de cazafortunas -dije yo-. Tal vez no estoy sino estableciendo mi lugar aquí, esperando pacientemente a que me pidas más.

-¿Y lo de anoche, cuando te dedicaste a darme patadas?

-Entonces no sabía quién eras.

-Una verdadera caza fortunas lo hubiera sabido. No tienes ni idea de cómo son esas mujeres, Bella. Tienen sofisticados métodos de actuación. Acumulan información sobre los hombres a los que van a tratar de seducir, y conocen a la perfección los números de sus cuentas bancarias. Con las que me he cruzado saben más de mis asuntos que yo mismo. Tú no eres así, te lo aseguro.

-No me conoces -contesté yo.

-Mejor de lo que crees.

-No.

-Sí -insistió Edward.

En ese instante apareció el camarero y ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

En cuanto el hombre dejó el suflé y el vino sobre la mesa, volvimos al tema.

-Si asumo que la mayoría de las mujeres son caza fortunas, es porque ése es el tipo que con el que suelo relacionarme. Quizás algunas de ellas no lo sean, pero resulta difícil diferenciarlas -dio un sorbo de su copa devino-. Es cierto que el misterio en que envuelves tu vida y tu pasado podrían darme motivos de sospecha. Así que, si me dieras algunos detalles personales, quizás...

-Lo siento, pero no hablo de mi vida privada.

Sus ojos se enternecieron y la expresión de ruego se hizo casi insuperable de vencer.

-¡No vas a sacarme información poniendo esa patética cara! ¡Estás ridículo! -exclamé.

-Bueno, al menos lo he intentado. Pero está claro que puedes ver a través de mí. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Bueno casi lo que más...

Dejó caer la frase final en espera de una respuesta que no le di.

-De acuerdo, no insisto más -dijo él, levantando la copa para brindar.

Nos entendíamos perfectamente.

-Háblame de Edward «El Temible» -le pedí. Él refunfuñó.

-Por favor, no me llames así. Ya te he dicho que no es más que un personaje. Tener reputación de ser implacable y duro es útil. En realidad, es Alice la que se ocupa de reforzar la imagen. Es ella la que se encarga de la publicidad en la prensa.

-¿Por qué Alice está tan apegada a ti?

-Porque me cuidó desde la muerte de mi padre. Yo tenía sólo quince años y me dejó a cargo de todo su imperio y todo su dinero. Fue muy injusto con mi hermana. Yo luego la resarcí económicamente. Pero, en cuanto a su vida, la ha dedicado íntegramente a mí.

-Pero tú tienes por lo menos treinta años. Ella podría haberte dejado libre mucho tiempo atrás.

-Bueno, sigue sintiendo que tiene que cuidar de mí, y yo no puedo pedirle que no lo haga.

Desde mi punto de vista, Alice Cullen se había convertido en una mujer dominante y hambrienta de poder. Jugaba el papel de víctima para hacer que Edward se sintiera culpable, cuando, en realidad, la víctima era él. Por supuesto, no dije nada, pues no me pareció que estaba en disposición de opinar. Durante el café, Edward sacó al hombre de negocios que llevaba dentro y me dijo el sueldo que me iba a pagar. Yo protesté, alegando que era demasiado, pero él hizo caso omiso.

-Es lo adecuado para el trabajo que vas a hacer. Además, todavía tenemos que ir a comprar joyas.

Me miró fijamente como si fuera un director de cine.

-Va a ser difícil elegirte lo mas adecuado. Una diadema quedaría ridícula con ese pelo tan corto. Por suerte, tienes un cuello de cisne y podríamos ponerte unos pendientes largos.

-No me gustan los pendientes largos -dije yo en tono desafiante.

Él respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-¿No me digas?

-Sí. Verás, voy a ser un tirano... ¡no te rías! Ya ha llegado la hora de que descubras quién soy de verdad. Te compraré perlas, zafiros y rubíes...

-Los rubíes no me sientan bien.

-No me interrumpas. Los rubíes le quedan bien a todo el mundo. Si no ha sido así hasta ahora, es porque no los has recibido del hombre adecuado.

-Les mandaré una carta comunicándoselo.

-Hazlo. Así te asegurarás de que no dejen de pensar en ti. Aunque, la verdad, debe de ser difícil dejar de hacerlo.

Sus palabras me provocaron un escalofrío.

-Tú no sabes en qué piensan mis amigos.

-Creo que es fácil adivinarlo. Tú sabes en qué piensa cada hombre que te ve -dijo él con doble sentido.

La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una leve sábana me vino a la mente. No, no sabía en lo que pensaban los hombres, pero sabía demasiado bien en lo que pensaba yo.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que hacer un plan de compras para esta tarde, y no sólo hablo de la joyería.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo nos está mirando? Deberías hablar un poco más bajo. ¿Te imaginas lo que piensan?

-Que estoy loco por ti.

-No -dije yo-. Piensan que yo soy tu querida, que me mantienes a tu lado a base de dinero.

-Lo dices como si te gustara la idea.

-En la realidad dudo que fuera así. Pero siempre he tenido la fantasía de ser una cortesana de lujo, alguien como Madame de Pompadour. Me imagino que sería divertido. Bueno, lo sería durante cinco minutos, luego se convertiría en algo terriblemente aburrido.

-No sé qué decirte. Madame de Pompadour hacía mucho más que ser un adorno. Tenía un cerebro impresionante y ayudaba a un rey francés a gobernar el país. Te imaginaría perfectamente siendo así.

-Muchas gracias. La verdad es que la idea es tentadora.

Él sonrió.

-Lo tendré en consideración.

Después de comer me llevó a una serie de joyerías en las que me abasteció de una auténtica fortuna en joyas.

-Esto es demasiado -protesté yo.

-No si quieres dar la impresión que yo busco. Todo el mundo estará pendiente de ti.

No pude discutir con él. Así que me limité a permitirle que gastara a su antojo. Fue duro, pero era mi obligación.

-Vamos a dar mucho que hablar en Monte Carlo después de esto –dije yo, mientras los dependientes de la última tienda lo empaquetaban todo.

-¿En Monte Carlo? -me miró sorprendido-. En Europa, diría yo.

-¡En el mundo! -declaré en un tono triunfal.

En ese instante lo vi. Era un pequeño broche con forma de pingüino con diamantes, de un precio insignificante comparado con las piezas que habíamos adquirido. Él siguió mi mirada.

-¿Eso? Yo asentí.

-Adoro los pingüinos -confesé.

No era como otros hombres. No dijo nada del tipo: «¿Después detodas las carísimas joyas que te he comprado?». Se limitó a colocármelo en la blusa.

-Tienes razón. Te queda perfecto.

La joyería nos proporcionó un coche blindado y unos guardaespaldas para llevarnos hasta el barco. Al llegar, Emily me dijo que la expectación había comenzado con la llegada de los primeros paquetes, y que nuestra espectacular aparición había sido el fin de fiesta de un día lleno de comentarios. Todos se mostraban admirados, menos Tanya y Alice, que estaban claramente molestas. Edward y Sam se marcharon juntos al bar, mientras Emily y yo nos sepultábamos en el camarote.

-Ahora que nos hemos librado de los hombres, vamos a divertirnos-dijo Emily. Mientras le mostraba mi encantadora colección de ropa nueva, ella me habló de Tanya.

-Está absolutamente furiosa -me aseguró.

-¿Tú crees que está enamorada de Edward?

-Por supuesto que no. Simplemente, es el mejor partido del mundo y no quiere dejarlo escapar. Es una interesada. Tiempo atrás estuvo saliendo con Sam, pero su empresa tuvo un bache y lo abandonó al instante. Por suerte, allí estaba yo para consolarlo. Seguramente acabará casándose con Riley, que es casi tan solvente como ella necesita.

En ese instante, salí de detrás de la puerta del baño con un largo vestido de terciopelo negro. Ella me miró atónita.

-¡Estás impresionante! ¿Tienes algunos diamantes para combinarlos con ese traje?

-Todos los necesarios.

Nos lo pasamos estupendamente buscando la combinación perfecta. Aquella misma noche, estrené mi espectacular modelo en una cena que se celebró en tierra. Edward tuvo la gentileza de apartarme de las aves de rapiña y colocarme en una mesa junto a él, sus amigos y algunos amables pasajeros del barco. Pero Alice y Tanya no dejaron de mirarme como si estuvieran planeando mi asesinato.

-Esta noche te has podido relajar -me dijo Edward en el taxi de vuelta-, pero mañana tendrás que enfrentarte directamente a los leones.

-Dime el camino y yo haré el resto.

-Esta noche has estado perfecta. Sigue así.

-¿Cómo? -dije yo con una gran carcajada.

-No lo sé -dijo él inspirando con fuerza-. Como sea. Y no te rías así, porque me dificulta la vida enormemente.

Volví a reírme. Sin duda me encantaba dificultarle la vida.

De vuelta en el barco, los dos nos fuimos directamente al camarote. Yo disfruté de un largo y reconfortante baño y elegí mi camisón cuidadosamente: nada excesivamente escandaloso, pero sugerente. Durante el día, nuestras miradas se habían cruzado en un juego de sensuales mensajes. Nos habíamos estado desnudando con los ojos. Pero había sido mientras nos contábamos historias sobre nuestros abuelos, cuando aquel desconocido había cautivado mi corazón además de mi cuerpo.

Estaba preparada para acostarme con un hombre al que conocía desde hacía apenas veinticuatro horas. Al salir del baño, Edward yacía en la cama de espaldas a mí. En el centro había colocado una almohada.

De pronto, quise gritar y llorar. Me habría gustado zarandearlo, insultarlo y echado en cara que se atreviera a ignorarme así. No lo hice. Me limité a acostarme en el otro lado de la cama, apagar la luz y maldecir en silencio.

* * *

><p>Pobre Bella, en este capítulo le toco sacrificarse con las compras.<p>

Qué estaría pensando nuestro querido Edward, que nos dejo toda frustrada a Bella...

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favorita y alertas!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

POV BELLA

Al día siguiente zarpamos de Monte Carlo y nos dirigimos hacia Cerdeña. Había llegado la hora de empezar mi actuación estelar. Hice mi gran aparición en la más pequeña de las dos piscinas, donde la mayoría de los pasajeros yacían bajo el sol.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, me quité lentamente la vaporosa camisa que me cubría. Dejé al descubierto mi cuerpo, con la escasa excepción de aquellas zonas que tan escuetamente cubría mi biquini.

Por supuesto, lo hice con absoluta indiferencia, como si no fuera consciente de la presencia ajena. Luego me tumbé bajo el sol intenso y cerré los ojos. Noté que Edward se tumbaba a mi lado.

-Bien hecho-dijo.

Abrí levemente los párpados y lo miré con indiferencia. Después de la decepción de la noche anterior no me costaba interpretar el papel.

-Bien, así me gusta, que te muestres altiva y superior.

-¿Nos están mirando?

-¡Y de qué manera!

-En ese caso...Deslicé un dedo suavemente por su mejilla y él tomó mi mano para besarme la palma. Tuve que contener el escalofrío que el placer me provocó.

-He traído crema solar. No puedes tomar el sol sin protección.

Acto seguido, derramó el líquido untoso sobre mi espalda y comenzó a extenderlo. Pero sus movimientos eran tan controlados y recatados queme enfurecían. Un momento después, alguien lo llamó desde el otro extremo de la piscina y se alejó de mí. Me habría gustado poder ahogarlo en el agua cristalina por ser tan insultantemente caballeroso, pero decidí dejarlo vivir. Me relajé plácidamente, incluso creo que me dormí, porque lo siguiente que sentí fue una mano echándome crema de nuevo.

-¿Te gusta? -me preguntó una voz desconocida.

Aquél no era Edward. Miré al desconocido y me encontré con Jacob Black, un atractivo y maduro pasajero de unos cuarenta años, fuerte y de facciones agradables. Estaba lo suficientemente enfadada con Edward como para coquetear con Jacob.

-No estoy del todo segura -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, déjame que siga para que puedas decidir.

-No, gracias. Creo que ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

-¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que nos conocemos.

Recitó unos cuantos nombres y lugares que, por supuesto, no me resultaron familiares. No era más que el viejo truco de siempre para entablar una conversación. Por suerte, pronto apareció Edward, que se sentó a mi lado.

-Bella y yo tratábamos de recordar dónde nos habíamos conocido.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y habéis dado con la respuesta?

-Aparentemente, ella no me recuerda. No sé, quizá nos hayamos encontrado en el teatro. Quizá recuerdes el estreno de Flores amarillas.

-¿Te refieres a aquella fatídica función en que una espectadora de la primera fila se puso realmente enferma?

-Exacto -dijo él.

-El protagonista no logró volver a retomar el hilo de su papel -añadí yo.

-Exacto. Creo que te vi allí.

-Tiene gracia que estuviéramos en el mismo sitió. Sí, me parece recordar que me sonreíste.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo –dijo Edward.

Por suerte, Jacob se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de marcharse, así que se unió a un grupo que se zambullía en la piscina.

-¿De qué iba esa conversación? ¿Realmente lo viste en ese estreno?-preguntó Edward.

-No. Ni siquiera estuve allí, pero lo leí en la prensa. La cuestión es que ahora pensará que nos movemos en los mismos círculos. Y cuando la noticia llegue hasta Alice y Tanya, Jacob y yo incluso habremos estudiado en el mismo colegio. Edward soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Eres un demonio! Lo que había empezado como una broma acabó siendo realmente productivo.

Un rato después, mientras me tomaba un zumo de naranja en el bar, Tanya se acercó, contoneando su cuerpo escultural.

-Así que eres una antigua amiga de Jacob. Deberías habérnoslo dicho.

-No he tenido ocasión. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas desde mi llegada aquí. No he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar -dije con doble sentido, tratando de incomodar a mi acompañante, aunque ella se las arregló para mantener una sonrisa inalterable.

-A Edward le ha debido sorprender tu repentina aparición.

-Lo dudo. Sabe como soy: impredecible.

-Justo lo contrario que él -aseguró ella con lengua viperina-. Su negocio ha crecido a base de tesón y estabilidad.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¡Su negocio!-El trabajo es importante -dijo ella casi indignada-. Si no eres capaz de compartir sus intereses...

-Los comparto... Pero no todos sus intereses se centran en el trabajo...Edward apareció una vez más justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Hablar de hombres?

-¿Por qué siempre pensáis que sois el centro de atención? –protesté yo con sorna.

-Venga, vamos a nadar -dijo él.

Tanya aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo al agua. No estuve sola durante mucho tiempo. Pronto aparecieron Riley Biers, el padre de Tanya y Jacob. Incluso Harry Clearwater decidió acercarse al grupo. Por supuesto, yo no desaproveché la oportunidad para coquetear con ellos, lo que, minutos más tarde, alertó a Edward, que vino por mí, me tomó en brazos y se lanzó al agua conmigo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -me preguntó, en cuanto nuestras cabezas salieron a la superficie.

-Mi trabajo -dije yo.

-¿Flirteando con todo el mundo?

-Por supuesto. Mira cómo Tanya se ha apresurado a sentarse con Riley y a sonreírle seductoramente.

-Eres un demonio -bromeó Edward.

-No. Sólo soy una empleada eficiente.

-Pero se supone que sólo tienes ojos para mí, y ahora resulta que voy a tener que pedirte cita para que me prestes un poco de atención.

Me tenía agarrada por la cintura y me mantenía próxima a él.

-Ya te presto atención.

-No la suficiente -dijo en un tono insinuante.

Aquello empezaba a ser peligroso. Volvíamos al mismo callejón sin salida en el que estábamos antes. Pero la obligación era la obligación, y yo no tenía más remedio que seguir interpretando mi papel. Así que decidí ponerme en acción.

Me acerqué lentamente y posé mis labios húmedos sobre los suyos. Traté de no olvidar que el beso era fingido, pero mi cuerpo no respondía alas advertencias de mi cabeza.

Edward se esmeró, y mucho. Me besaba de un modo innecesariamente seductor. Podríamos haber fingido. Sin embargo, él parecía disfrutar de la realidad. Yo le seguí el juego, haciendo gala de habilidades que no sabía poseer.

Quizá nunca nadie me hubiera inspirado para utilizarlas. Pasó de mis labios a mi cuello y de mi cuello al lóbulo de la oreja. Yo deslicé las manos sobre su musculatura densa y hundí los dedos entre sus cabellos mojados. Inevitablemente, acabamos por olvidarnos de dónde estábamos.

Nuestros cuerpos colisionaron con euforia y nos hundimos en el agua. Después de todo, ya hacía un rato que habíamos dejado de respirar, así que daba lo mismo. Justo antes de asfixiarnos definitivamente, salimos a la superficie bruscamente en busca de aire.

Sam y Emily nos aplaudieron.

-Estábamos haciendo apuestas sobre el tiempo que aguantaríais ahí abajo –dijo Sam.

Edward y yo nos reímos a carcajadas y decidimos, sin necesidad de palabras, hundirnos de nuevo en el líquido elemento. Aquél era un modo maravilloso de vivir si no pensabas en nada más, así que decidí hacer oídos sordos a cualquier intento de mi conciencia por hacerme recapacitar.

Por la noche, se preparó un baile al que decidí acudir con un hermoso vestido blanco. Por supuesto, mi pingüino, al que para entonces ya había bautizado como Charlie, me acompañaba con cada modelito.

Elegantemente ataviada, me agarré del brazo de Edward e hice de nuevo otra aparición estelar. El despliegue de encantos de la piscina había surtido su efecto. Tanto Riley como Harry estaban siendo cuidadosamente custodiados por sus acompañantes. El único que insistió en atosigarme fue Jacob.

Durante mi baile con él tuve que escuchar toda su historia personal y profesional, lo que no hizo sino demostrar que era insoportable.

-Jacob está realmente encandilado contigo -me dijo Edward en cuanto tuve oportunidad de volver con él.

tenía agarrada por la cintura y me mantenía próxima a él.-Ya te presto atención.

Escaneado por Corandra y corregido por SiraNº Paginas 47-92

Gordon, Lucy – Falsa Relación

-Lo sé. ¡Es insoportable! Sólo habla de sí mismo -respondí yo.

-No creo que haya reparado en que exista nadie más.

Nos reímos juntos y charlamos como si nos conociéramos de toda lavida. La música invitaba a un suave balanceo y la proximidad de su cuerpo me resultaba increíblemente sensual y agradable. Pero, de pronto, aquella sensación me entristeció increíblemente. El tiempo que tenía para disfrutar de todo aquello era limitado. Luego volvería a mi vida, complicada y difícil, sabiendo que había otra realmente buena que sólo me habían dejado saborear brevemente.

La fiesta llegó a su fin y, juntos, regresamos al camarote. El recuerdo de mi frustración de la noche anterior me hizo tomar la iniciativa en aquella ocasión. Me di un breve baño y me metí en la cama.

-Estoy agotada -dije-. Buenas noches.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, me cubrí con las sábanas y cerré los ojos. Atracamos una noche en Cagliari, al sur de Cerdeña, ocasión que aproveché para ir de compras con Emily.

-Me alegro mucho de que Edward te haya encontrado. Está claro que eres la mujer perfecta para él.

-No estés tan segura -respondí yo, tratando de resistirme a la tentación de tomar en consideración sus palabras.

-Lo has salvado de Tanya, que lo único que quería era manipularlo a su antojo -dijo Emily.

-Dudo que Edward se dejara. Parece fácil de llevar, pero en el fondo es muy terco.

-¿Lo ves? Lo comprendes a la perfección. Hay gente que tarda mucho en darse cuenta de eso. Tuve que obligarme a mí misma a poner fin a aquella conversación, que me estaba gustando demasiado, y nos dirigimos al barco. Al llegar, Edward me entregó un cheque.

-Tu primera paga. Muy bien ganada, por cierto.

Lo guardé con intención de hacerlo efectivo en cuanto llegáramos a Inglaterra. ¡Iba a resolverme muchos problemas!

Después de Cagliari, nos detuvimos brevemente en Barcelona. Desde allí, iniciamos el camino de vuelta a casa. A partir de aquel momento, el estado de ánimo de los invitados cambió.

Probablemente, muchos de los pasajeros tenían en mente conseguir algo y tomaron conciencia de que quedaba poco tiempo.

Quizá por eso,Edward me mantenía más cerca de él, o tal vez fuera para salvarme de Jacob, que había empezado a beber demasiado y a coquetear siempre con dos mujeres a la vez.

Hubo otro baile y yo hice mi papel, como era ya habitual. Pero, en mitad de la noche, noté la atmósfera enrarecida y me alejé de la multitud para tomar un poco de aire fresco en un rincón tranquilo. Necesitaba distanciarme de Edward. Su cercanía empezaba a afectarme más de lo debido. Cuando regresáramos a Inglaterra, ya no sería parte de mi vida y, desafortunadamente, empezaba a ser consciente de que sin él nada valía la pena.

-Así que estás aquí -dijo él, acercándose a mí.

-He salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Buena idea. Un poco de soledad no viene mal. Yo estoy ansioso por llegar a Southampton -afirmó.

¿Estaba deseando librarse de ella? No podía quejarse. Sabía cuál era el trato desde el principio.

-Espero que no estés pensando en abandonarme inmediatamente-continuó él, sorprendiéndola-. Deberíamos permanecer juntos una temporada, para que nadie sospeche.

-Puedo tratar de arreglarlo -dije yo, intentando ocultar mi alegría.

-¿Unas semanas? -preguntó.

-Quizás.

-¿Pero no es seguro? ¿Tienes otros compromisos?

-Podría llamarse así -dije yo.

Me tomó de la mano.

-Nos libraremos de ellos. Me gustaría que te trasladaras temporalmente a mi apartamento. Todavía vivo oficialmente con Alice, y ésa sería la excusa perfecta para poder mudarme. Se trataba de un acuerdo de negocios, pero algo era algo. Con eso me conformaba. En aquel instante una llamada histriónica captó su atención.-¡Edward! Ven para acá y escucha esto.

Un grupo de hombres estaba en cubierta contando chistes.

-Será mejor que vaya a calmarlos -dijo él.

Vi cómo se alejaba y se unía a ellos con una carcajada. Estaba pensando en acercarme yo también, cuando una voz captó mi atención. Era Jacob Black. Traté de ocultar mi desagrado.

-Me iba en este momento.

-Podrías dedicarme unos minutos. Te alegrarás cuando veas lo que tengo para ti.

Se había puesto delante de mí y me impedía el paso. Antes de que pudiera protestar, sacó una caja y la abrió. Una fabulosa gargantilla brilló ante mí.

-He observado que te gustan los diamantes -dijo.-Jacob, no puedo aceptar esa joya. Por favor, déjame ir.

-¡Vamos, Bella! La he comprado exclusivamente para ti.

-No deberías haberlo hecho.

-Escucha, no vas a estar con Edward toda la vida. No es de los que se comprometen. Por lo que me parece, tú tampoco.

Pero podríamos pasarlo bien juntos...

-¡Vete al infierno! -dije yo.

-Te estoy haciendo una oferta más que justa...

-¡Eres un impresentable! ¡Déjame en paz!

-No sin que antes...Se lanzó sobre mí y hubo una corta e indigna lucha que acabó con mi amenaza.

-¡O te apartas de mí o tiro la caja al agua! El retrocedió.

-¡No harías eso!

-Te aseguro que lo haré si no me dejas tranquila -afirmé.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Has sido tú la que me ha incitado!

-¡Si sigues diciendo eso, la dejo caer!

-¿Crees que puedes cazar a otro más rico? -preguntó con sorna.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Edward lo agarrara por detrás y le diera un puñetazo. Jacob cayó al suelo y se frotó la cara. Acto seguido, se levantó como una fiera y se lanzó por mí. Su envite me obligó a soltar la caja, que cayó inevitablemente al mar.

-¡Lárgate de aquí,Jacob, antes de que haga lo mismo contigo!

Jacob miró a Edward con desprecio, pero lo que vio en sus ojos lo obligó a alejarse a toda prisa. No se trataba ya de un hombre defendiendo su negocio, sino de algo más profundo y animal. Yo misma me sorprendí. Habría podido decir que se trataba de celos, aunque no quise hacer cábalas o especulaciones sobre el significado de aquel gesto. Edward me tomó en sus brazos

.-¿Estás bien?-Sí -dije yo con la voz temblorosa.

-No llores.

-No estoy llorando, me estoy riendo -dije yo-. Esa gargantilla debió de costarle una pequeña fortuna.

-Todo ha sido culpa suya. Se lo merecía.

Entramos en el salón y bailamos por última vez, abrazándonos amorosamente, para que Jacob entendiera el mensaje último de lo sucedido. El agresor, sin embargo, ya no estaba. Se había retirado inmediatamente a su camarote. La noticia del desafortunado encuentro se extendió a toda prisa y, mientras Edward buscaba algo de beber, Alice se acercó a mí.

-Supongo que estarás orgullosa -dijo en un tono tan afilado como una cuchilla de afeitar-. La ofensa queEdward le ha hecho a Black va a ser desastrosa para él.

-Edward no parece opinar igual -contesté.

-Tú no sabes nada. Black va a ser el director de una de las empresas más importantes para Edward ¿Por qué crees que lo invitó a este viaje?

-Desde luego, no fue por su interesante conversación.

-Es un hombre poderoso e importante.

-Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho un millón de veces, pero yo no estoy interesadaen él.

-¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo! Sé a qué tipo de mujer perteneces. Primero coqueteas como una gata en celo y luego te haces la estrecha. Black ha acabado con un ojo morado y Edward ha perdido un importante contacto.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no veo por qué soy la responsable.

-Porque piensas que puedes tener todo cuanto desees, y estás tratando de atrapar a Edward en tu red. Pero no eres más que un juguete al que tirará a la basura en cuanto se canse.

Decidida a no enfrentarme con ella, respondí con total calma:

-Él elegirá lo que quiere -dije tan fríamente como pude. Edward volvió con las bebidas en aquel momento, y Alice se dio media vuelta, alzando la barbilla, y se alejó orgullosa.

Él me preguntó qué había pasado, pero yo le aseguré que nada de importancia. A pesar de todo, no pude evitar preocuparme. No sabía si realmente había hecho daño a mi benefactor.


	7. Chapter 7

Les recuerdo que ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero aqui les dejo un muy interesante capitulo..

CAPITULO 7

POV EDWARD

Como el gran organizador que era, dispuse que una flota de coches esperara a los pasajeros en tierra cuando llegáramos a Southampton. Bella y yo nos quedaríamos a bordo un día más. Por supuesto, a Alice no le gustó la idea.

-Si estás decidido a hacer el imbécil, es asunto tuyo -fueron sus últimas palabras.

-Lo estoy. Como siempre, mi hermana se marchó refunfuñando.

Después del incidente con Jacob, los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse. Tuvimos que atracar en Gibraltar, porque un «asunto urgente» obligó a Jacob a regresar a Londres. El padre de Tanya también tuvo que marcharse para atender una repentina crisis en una de sus empresas. Su hija y su mujer partieron con él. Riley anunció que se iba con ellos. Alice dijo que había sido todo culpa mía.

-Ese Riley está buscando la oportunidad de quitarte a Tanya. Se comprometerán antes de que tú llegues a casa.

-Eso espero -respondí yo.

-La pobre Tanya se ha sentido muy ofendida por tu actitud.

-Probablemente se habrá sentido aliviada de librarse de mí. Y tú, quizás, podrías dejarme disfrutar de lo que queda de viaje. Dedícale tu tiempo a Jasper. Te lo agradecerá.

El último día fue excesivamente cálido y todos lo pasamos junto a la piscina. Mientras disfrutaba de la maravillosa vista del cuerpo de Bella, una de las camareras me informó de que el capitán quería verme. Dejé de mala gana a mi acompañante y me dirigí al puente. Tardé media hora en solucionar los detalles finales del viaje. Luego me apresuré a regresar a la piscina para encontrarme de nuevo con Bella.

-Se ha bajado al camarote -me anunció Emily-. Creo que quería hacer una llamada.

Pensé que Emily habría oído mal, pues no había nadie a quien Bella hubiera querido llamar con anterioridad. Pero, cuando me acerqué al camarote, pude oír su voz.

-No me esperaba esto tan pronto... ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¡Es fantástico! Estoy deseando verte. Adiós, adiós...Oí cómo colgaba.

Me quedé ante la puerta, inmóvil. Por algún motivo, no me atrevía a entrar. Mientras me decidía, oí un leve gemido que me pareció un llanto. ¿Un llanto? ¿Por qué iba a llorar? ¿Sería por la llamada de teléfono? Si había dicho «fantástico». Tenía la certeza de que, en cuanto entrara, me contaría la razón de su tristeza. Abrí la puerta y la vi de pie, mirando por el ojo de buey. Se volvió y me regaló una gran sonrisa, aunque me resultó forzada. Bueno, quizá fueran imaginaciones mías. Empezaba a creer que todo lo era.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, muy bien -respondió ella.

-Emily me dijo que habías bajado a hacer una llamada.

-Sí, así es. Venga, vámonos a cubierta. Necesito darme un baño en la piscina.

Ella pasó delante de mí y la visión de su deliciosa piel dorada me hizo olvidarme de la llamada. Una vez en el agua, ella se movía como una sirena. Nadaba alrededor de mí, me tentaba y yo no podía más. La deseaba con desesperación. Hasta entonces había logrado comportarme como un caballero, pero nos íbamos acercando a puerto y el tiempo se acababa.

A media tarde, llegamos a Southampton. Fui despidiendo a los pasajeros y Alice me echó su maldición con aquel sentencioso estilo de bruja que tanto le gustaba.

-Lo que te pase será porque te lo has buscado. Yo sonreí.

-Gracias, Ali.

-¡No me llames Ali!

En cuanto Bella y yo estuvimos solos, decidí llevarla a cenar a un delicioso restaurante del puerto. Era un lugar fabuloso y nos colocamos en una apartada e íntima esquina.

-Está claro que no he conseguido sacarte ni la más mínima información sobre tu vida.

-¿Qué más da? -me preguntó ella-. He hecho mi trabajo bien y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no?

-¿Eso es todo lo que ha significado esto para ti? ¿Un trabajo?

-Bueno, tú me contrataste.

-Te contraté cuando éramos extraños, pero ya no lo somos -le dije yo.

-No -respondió ella, con lo que me pareció un suspiro apenado.

De pronto, me dije que no podía andarme por las ramas. Sabía bien lo que deseaba.

-Bella, no quiero que volvamos a sentirnos como extraños. Quiero casarme contigo.

Ella me miró completamente atónita.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que quiero casarme contigo. Estoy enamorado de ti. Seguro que te has dado cuenta.

-Pues la verdad es que no has actuado como un hombre enamorado.

-¿Qué esperabas? -pregunté yo-. Al fin y al cabo, te estaba pagando un salario. No podía ofenderte comportándome como James. Ella sonrió.

-Eres un verdadero caballero. Pero, ¿no te diste cuenta de cuánto te deseaba yo como hombre?

-Creo que lo intuí. Pero lo que uno recibe siempre lo enturbia la inseguridad, el miedo...Sin esperar más, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Es éste un mensaje claro? -me preguntó. Yo asentí, incapaz de hablar durante unos segundos. Cuando recobré el juicio, pude decir lo que tenía en mente.

-Quiero que sepas que te deseo mucho, pero que no estoy interesado en una aventura pasajera. Quiero tenerte a mi lado durante el resto de mi vida. Por favor, Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Supuse que su respuesta sería un rotundo sí. Me equivoqué.

-No me pidas que conteste ahora, por favor, Edward. Creo que es una propuesta muy impulsiva y podrías arrepentirte.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Pero si no sabes nada de mí... -dijo ella.

-No será por no haber tratado de averiguarlo. Al menos, sé que no estás casada ni comprometida.

-Eso no significa que no pueda tener otro tipo de obligaciones.

De pronto recordé la llamada que había hecho aquella misma tarde. Pero como no hay nadie más ciego que el que no quiere ver, cerré mis ojos a cualquier posible evidencia de que hubiera alguien importante y olvidé voluntariamente el incidente.

-Sean cuales sean esas obligaciones, te ayudaré -afirmé.

Ella negó con la cabeza en un gesto rotundo que jamás le había visto.

-Edward, no puedo decir que sí en este momento. No lo entiendes...

-Pues ayúdame a entenderlo. Estoy enamorado de ti y creo que tú lo estás de mí. ¿Qué más importa?

-Muchas cosas -susurró ella-. Hemos estado viviendo en una especie de sueño. Pero cuando regreses a tu vida rutinaria, no me necesitarás tanto como ahora.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quiero casarme contigo para protegerme de Alice?

-No, creo que para eso te las puedes arreglar sin mí. Después de lo sucedido en este viaje, ella se dará cuenta de que tiene que dejarte libre.

-Quiero que tengas clara una cosa: cuando quiero algo no dejo que seme escape -le aseguré-. Te amo y te deseo y eres la única mujer a la que amaré y desearé en mi vida. Estoy convencido de que tú sientes lo mismo...

Ella posó suavemente el índice sobre mis labios y me hizo callar.

-Vámonos -me rogó suavemente.

Fuimos dando un paseo hasta el barco, con nuestros cuerpos muy juntos, balanceándose seductores al son que marcaban nuestros pasos .Casi toda la tripulación se había marchado ya, y sólo quedaban unos pocos empleados que guardaban la distancia. Parecía un barco fantasma. Al llegar al camarote, mi angustia me delató.

-Bella, necesito saber lo que sientes por mí. Si la verdad es que no me amas, entonces será mejor que pase la noche en otro camarote.

Ella hizo una mueca jocosa.

-¿Me estás amenazando con irte a la cama de Tanya?

-Te aseguro que el único modo de verme en su habitación ha sido y será sin que esté ella.

Bella soltó una de sus deliciosas y cristalinas carcajadas.

-¿Y en la mía? -sugirió ella.

-Te he ofrecido mi compromiso y no lo has aceptado. No te puedo ocultar que lo que más deseo en este momento es hacer el amor contigo.

Entonces ella esbozó la sonrisa de aceptación que más ansiaba ver. Se acercó lentamente y yo no pude esperar más. La tomé en mis brazos con fiereza y la besé. Por el modo en que reaccionó, podría asegurar que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Nos desnudamos mutuamente y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron de un modo distinto al que lo habían hecho hasta entonces. No había fingimientos, no interpretábamos ningún papel. Por fin era realmente mía. Iba a casarse conmigo aunque no lo hubiera dicho explícitamente. Pero, ¿quién necesitaba palabras? Podía sentirlo en el modo en que me acariciaba el torso, en la manera en que balanceaba sus caderas y se apretaba contra mi pelvis.

Ninguna otra mujer me había hecho el amor así, como si el calor de su cuerpo procediera del calor de su corazón. Hasta entonces había creído que conocía a la perfección su anatomía. ¡La había visto tantas veces en biquini! Sin embargo, en aquel instante descubrí que no sabía nada sobre su piel, sobre la suavidad de sus curvas. Cuando, finalmente acostados sobre la cama, comenzamos a hacer el amor, ella me acogió con salvaje deseo, con una imparable ansia que me enloquecía. Permanecimos tumbados y juntos durante largo tiempo. Nuestros cuerpos se apagaban sólo durante unos instantes después de cada éxtasis, para volver a encenderse casi de inmediato. El deseo acabó por dormirse, aunque el amor se quedó allí, instalado en mi interior con idéntico brillo al que había tenido antes de poseer su cuerpo.

Reposamos el uno en brazos del otro hasta que un leve gemido me despertó. Me quedé inmóvil, escuchando el silencio. Pero no se repitió y volví a caer en un profundo sueño.

La leve luz del amanecer me invitó a abrir los ojos deseando hacerla mía de nuevo. Me volví lentamente, esperando encontrar su sonrisa complaciente, ansiando escuchar sus carcajadas cristalinas.

Pero no estaba. Sólo había una cama vacía. Me levanté rápidamente, busqué en el baño, pensé que quizá estuviera en cubierta, cualquier cosa antes que enfrentarme a mis sospechas.

La nota escrita que vi sobre el aparador me dio la respuesta que no quería. La miré durante un rato, incapaz de abrirla, temeroso de su contenido, hasta que la curiosidad venció mi miedo.

_**Perdóname por marcharme de este modo, pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirte adiós cara a cara. Han sido unos días maravillosos, tanto como un sueño. Pero ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad y a una única verdad: nuestros caminos han de separarse. **_

_**No puedo casarme contigo, amor, pero el hecho de que me lo pidieras endulzará esta amarga despedida y el dolor de dejarte. Quizá debería haberme marchado sin hacer el amor contigo, pero no he podido. Creo que tú sabes por qué. El nuestro ha sido un breve pero mágico encuentro, y el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha resultado absolutamente perfecto. Pero eso es todo lo que podemos tener. No lo estropeemos esperando lo imposible.**_

_**Me he llevado la ropa que me regalaste y, por supuesto, a Charlie, pero he dejado el resto de las joyas. Están en el segundo cajón**_**.**

_**Quiero que sepas que el amor que me has dado estos días ha sido, probablemente, lo más hermoso que he recibido jamás. No quiero estropearlo haciéndote daño. Sé que eso sería lo que sucedería si me quedara a tu lado. No te olvidaré, aunque, por razones que no puedo explicarte, no debo volver a verte jamás.**_

_**Por favor, no trates de encontrarme, porque me partiría el corazón volver a verte.**_

_**Te amo, Edward, y siempre te amaré. Adiós.**_

Bella, sin duda, era más realista de lo que yo había sido jamás. Quizá la riqueza me hubiera enturbiado el criterio. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a chasquear los dedos y obtener cuanto quería.

Abrí el cajón que me había indicado y, por supuesto, encontré las joyas, tal y como me había dicho, porque era la persona más honrada del mundo. Me vestí y subí a cubierta. El marinero que estaba de guardia me indicó que la había visto tomar un taxi.

Poco más tarde empaqueté las joyas y recogí mis cosas, mientras pensaba en cuánto habría ansiado haber podido darle lo que realmente necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por seguirme, nos leemos pronto!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de S.M.

Capítulo 8

POV EDWARD

En los meses que siguieron, traté de olvidar a Bella. Pero, lejos de lograrlo, cada vez más recuerdos acosaban mi mente, incluso aquellos que había estado tratando de acallar. Aquella llamada que había hecho poco antes de llegar a puerto insistía en colarse en mi memoria.«Estoy deseando verte» había dicho.

Tal vez me hubiera abandonado por otro hombre, quizá me hubiera engañado. Pero algo me decía que no era ésa la causa. Fuera lo que fuera, me negaba a dudar de su honestidad. Me habría resultado fácil contratar a un detective privado y haberla localizado. Pero me había rogado encarecidamente que no lo hiciera, y yo me sentía en la obligación de respetar sus deseos. Mi carácter cambió notablemente. Estaba irascible e intransigente.

Seguí haciendo dinero imparablemente, no podía respirar sin que algún negocio floreciente creciera a mi paso. Contrariamente a lo que Alice había pronosticado, Jacob Black se prestó a hacer negocios con mi empresa en cuanto hubo oportunidad.

Me habría gustado haberme podido negar, pero habría perjudicado a demasiada gente, y no me creía en el derecho de jugar con los destinos ajenos. Por supuesto, envié a Seth, mi fiel ayudante, a negociar los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

Seth era uno de esos hombres realmente entregados a su trabajo. Consideraba el ocio como una pérdida de tiempo y así me lo hacía ver. Yo hacía oídos sordos y continuaba con mi vida de siempre.

El tiempo siguió pasando, implacable. Al otoño le siguió el invierno, y el recuerdo del calor del verano y del tiempo que había pasado en el crucero se volvió aún más irreal.

Tanya había anunciado su compromiso con Riley poco tiempo después de nuestro regreso y se casaron en diciembre.

Alice aseguró que había sido culpa mía. Yo les mandé un espléndido regalo de boda del que Emily comentó:

-No es necesario que hagas tan obvio tu alivio.

Tenía la virtud de captar con increíble agudeza los motivos de mis actos.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó también.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

-Porque se te nota cansado y no te veo tan animoso como de costumbre -afirmó ella.

Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros y a cambiar de conversación.

-¿Qué tal está mí futuro ahijado?

Ella se dio unas palmaditas en el vientre.

-Cada día más grande. Creo que fue el fruto de nuestro encierro en el barco, ¿recuerdas?

En cuanto pude, me marché de allí. Era un tema del que no soportaba hablar. Durante las navidades me inventé un montón de trabajo y convencí a Alice para que pasara aquellas fiestas en compañía de Jasper.

El invierno dio paso a la primavera y, para entonces, no hacía sino tratar de convencerme a mí mismo de que había superado lo de Bella. Pero no era cierto, y empecé a temer no poder llegar a superarlo jamás.

Alice parecía notarlo y eso la impacientaba. Como siempre, su modo de mostrarlo era golpeándome con su escoba de bruja.

Una noche, mientras cenábamos, sacó algo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Era Charlie, el pingüino de Bella.

-Es el broche que tú le compraste, ¿verdad?

Me habría gustado poder negarlo, pero fue imposible.

-Lo encontré en una casa de empeños -continuó Alice en tono triunfal.

Yo mantuve un gesto inalterable, tratando de ocultar cuán doloroso me resultaba aquello.

-Supongo que con esto te darás cuenta de que te libraste de una buena -me dijo.

-Ése es tu punto de vista, pero no el mío. No sé por qué lo empeñaría, pero seguro que tendría buenas razones para hacerlo. Aunque yo habría preferido que hubiera venido a pedirme ayuda a mí.

-No era más que... -se detuvo ahí, probablemente amedrentada por mi mirada-. Esa mujer era dañina para ti.

-No afirmes cosas que no sabes.

-A decir verdad, sé más de lo que crees. Para empezar, conozco su paradero.

No pude ocultar mi perplejidad. La miré atónito e impaciente.

-¿Y no me lo habías dicho? -exclamé.

-¿Me habrías agradecido que te dijera que está en la cárcel?

Durante un segundo me quedé sin palabras. Luego, recobré el habla.

-Eso es absurdo.

Me lo dijo Maria -Marial era la doncella de Alice-. Fue a visitar a alguien allí y la vio.

-No me lo creo -acerté a decir.

-¡Eres desesperante! Bien, pues que sepas que, después de que Maria la viera, contraté a un detective.

-¡Te prohibí expresamente que hicieras eso! ¡Ella no quería!

-Por supuesto, y ahora sabemos la causa. He averiguado cosas sobre esa mujer que dejan claro por qué era tan celosa de su intimidad –siguió diciendo Grace.

Ella se detuvo ahí, dejándome con una agónica curiosidad que no pude contener.

-¿Por qué está en la cárcel? -pregunté finalmente.

-Porque es una ladrona.

-¡No digas eso! -le respondí furioso.

-Bella Swan está en prisión preventiva como sospechosa del robo de un brazalete de diamantes. Procede de una conocida familia de timadores y ladrones. La educaron para ser como ellos. Es su modo de vida. Cuando pienso que tú la invitaste a estar con nosotros en el barco, me hago cruces. Podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa.

-No sólo no ocurrió nada, sino que ni siquiera se llevó las joyas que le había comprado -contesté.

-¡Muy inteligente! No quería que enviaras a la policía tras ella.

-Estaba en su derecho de llevárselas -le dije yo con frialdad.

Acto seguido me levanté y me dispuse a marcharme.

-Todo cuanto he hecho, lo he hecho por ti -dijo Alice.

-No tienes ni idea de qué es lo que yo necesito -respondí, tratando de no dejarme dominar por la rabia-. Alice, no quiero discutir contigo. Sigues siendo mi hermana y te quiero, aunque no me gusta nada cómo actúas en determinados momentos. Será mejor que me mude definitivamente de esta casa. Sólo quiero que me digas el nombre de la prisión en la que está.

Alice hizo una mueca con los labios.

-Sería mejor que...

-¡Dímelo! -insistí.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -me gritó-. ¿Quieres que la gente te relacione con una ladrona?-No me obligues a preguntarle a Maria.

Finalmente, me confesó los datos que tenía, en un tono tan melancólico y con un aspecto tan penoso que llegó a darme lástima. Ya procuraría compensarla en el futuro por todo aquello, pero en aquel instante no soportaba el placer con el que se deleitaba de la desgracia de Bella.

Con la ayuda del detective, contacté con el abogado defensor, pero no me sirvió de gran ayuda.

-Es mi cliente sólo porque yo estaba de guardia cuando ella fue arrestada -me dijo el hombre ásperamente-. Pero se negó rotundamente a cooperar, así que difícilmente puedo llamarme su abogado. Se limitó a decirnos, tanto a la policía como a mí, su nombre. Con los magistrados tampoco quiso hablar. Ni siquiera dijo que no era culpable.

-Pero no puede haber robado nada –aseguré yo.

-Como se niega a hablar, no hay modo de saberlo -respondió e lhombre.

Aquel impresentable se había lavado las manos sin intentar ayudarla. Le rogué que me pidiera una visita con ella en prisión y se encogió de hombros. Pero en cuanto le ofrecí dinero me aseguró que no habría problema.

La visita se concertó para el día siguiente, y el nombre con el que habría de presentarme sería Smith, por si acaso no aceptaba verme. Después de una dura lucha conmigo mismo, en la que me debatía entre la conveniencia o no de hacer aquella visita, decidí que debía ir.

La cárcel estaba en una zona tenebrosa de la ciudad y la visión de aquel monstruo acorazado me estremeció. Nunca antes había estado en una prisión, y era escalofriante.

Al llegar, di mi nombre falso a la carcelera de turno y ésta me guió hacia una pequeña sala con una mesa. Esperé impaciente, durante unos minutos que se me hicieron horas, a que Bella llegara.

Vi cómo se abría la puerta, vi cómo entraba. La impresión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me obligara a levantarme y a aproximarme a ella con un gesto de protesta.

Estaba muy delgada, con el pelo aún más corto y un gesto de desesperación en el rostro. Ella se detuvo paralizada ante mí y se puso pálida. Retrocedió espantada como si hubiera visto un monstruo.

-Bella -dije.

-No, no, lo siento, no puedo. Vete, por favor.

Dio media vuelta y salió huyendo. Una de las celadoras fue tras ella, mientras otra me impedía el paso.

-No puede pasar más allá de esta puerta.

-Necesito hablar con ella.

-No podemos obligarla si ella no quiere.

-Pero tiene que verme -dije yo, tratando de mostrar firmeza.

-No, no tiene que hacerlo -insistió la mujer en un tono definitivamente más efectivo que el mío.

-Por favor, dígale que no me marcharé sin haberla visto -le rogué.

-Lo intentaré, pero está en su derecho a negarse -me lo dijo como si se tratara de una madre que hablara con un niño realmente estúpido.

-Dígale que la quiero. La mujer sonrió.

-Se lo diré.

En cuanto salió del cuarto, volví a mi silla y me quedé con la mirada fija en la puerta. Tuve la sensación de que pasaba una eternidad antes de que ella volviera a entrar y se sentara ante mí.

-No deberías haber venido -me dijo.

-Pues estoy aquí.

-Trataba de evitarte problemas. ¿Por qué no dejaste las cosas como estaban? No quería que supieras todo esto.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? -le pregunté.

Ella sonrió con una pesadumbre que me partió el corazón.

-¿No te has enterado? Soy una ladrona.

-No digas tonterías.

-Me pillaron con las manos en la masa.

-Sí, claro, por eso me devolviste todas las joyas que te regalé. Sinceramente, para ser una ladrona, creo que hay unas cuantas cosas que deberías aprender.

Aquella mujer me había abandonado, engañado y herido. A pesar de todo, no podía sentir odio ni rencor hacia ella.

-No deberías haber venido. No puedes permitirte que te vean en un lugar como éste, con alguien como yo. Por favor, márchate.

-Ya está bien -le dije con firmeza-. Lo que necesito ahora mismo es saber toda la verdad. No me voy a marchar hasta que me la cuentes.

Ella me miró sorprendida. Nunca antes le había hablado así.

-Bella, sé algunas cosas, pero quiero que tú me las cuentes -añadí.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Sé mucho sobre tu familia. Alice...Ella me detuvo con una pequeña carcajada.

-¡No hace falta que digas más! Contrató a un detective, ¿verdad?

-Eso me temo -admití yo-. Pero, ¿qué esperabas, después de que viera a Charlie en una casa de empeños? Bella bajó los ojos ítulo 8

La historia narrada por Jack

-Lo siento -murmuró-. Necesitaba el dinero con desesperación.

-Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no te llevaste el resto de las joyas? Podrías haberlas vendido y haberte hecho con una pequeña fortuna.

-Porque no era lo que buscaba. Sólo me llevé a Charlie. Porque...bueno, ya lo sabes.

-Por motivos sentimentales -dije yo con ironía-. Hasta el día que lo vendiste.

-Tuve que hacerlo.

-Si necesitabas dinero, ¿por qué no acudiste a mí?

-¡Porque prefería morir antes que pedirte ayuda! -exclamó.

-Gracias. No sé que he hecho yo para merecerme eso, pero me dice claramente en qué lugar me colocas.

-Si sirve para que te marches de aquí, aunque sea ofendido, habrá sido de gran utilidad.

-Lo siento, pero eso no va a ocurrir, así que vete acostumbrando-afirmé.

Ella me miró fijamente, pero no respondió.

-Empecemos de nuevo -continué yo-. Háblame de tu familia.

-Supongo que no habrá mucho que no sepas. Ya tendrás claro que somos una banda de ladrones.

-¿Todos vosotros? ¿También tus padres?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te dije que mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía dos años. A mí me crió mi abuelo. Él también era un ladrón, pero trató de comportarse honradamente mientras fui pequeña. Decía que no podía permitirse que lo encarcelaran cuando me tenía bajo su tutela. ¿Recuerdas cuando tú me hablaste de tu abuelo Nick? Yo te conté que el mío también era extraordinario. No mentí. Intentó cambiar y, aunque no lo consiguió totalmente, hizo un gran esfuerzo. Por desgracia, el año pasado cometió una estupidez y acabó en prisión. Yo me propuse que eso no volviera a ocurrir y decidí trabajar desesperadamente hasta tener lo suficiente para mantenerlo a su salida de la cárcel.

-¿Eso era lo que tratabas de hacer cuando nos conocimos?

-Sí. Por eso acepté el trabajo de James -dijo ella-. El día antes de nuestra llegada a Southampton llamé a casa y me enteré de que mi abuelo estaba allí, así que tuve que marcharme.

-Oí aquella conversación. Así que era con él con quien hablabas.

-Sí.

-Ojalá me hubieras contado lo que estaba pasando -dije.

-¡Eras la última persona que debía enterarse de mi situación! ¿Qué habrías pensado de mí?

-No puedes ni imaginarte lo que estoy pensando ahora -dijo él-. Pero sigue. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando llegaste a casa?

-Estuvimos bien durante un tiempo. Pero luego el dinero empezó a escasear. No podía trabajar más de media jornada, porque sabía que si dejaba solo a mi abuelo, cometería alguna estupidez. Entonces empeñé a Charlie -bajó los ojos de nuevo-. Te aseguro que me dolió mucho. Su sincera congoja me conmovió.

-Mi abuelo buscó trabajo en un hotel -continuó ella-. Y lo estaba haciendo tan bien que lo ascendieron y lo cambiaron de turno. Pero, por desgracia, lo pasaron a la noche.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Por la noche es cuando la gente lleva diamantes. Al parecer, a una de las huéspedes se le cayó el brazalete que llevaba. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi abuelo. Él no pudo vencer a la tentación, y se lo llevó. En cuanto me lo contó, lo reprendí, le dije que no estaba bien y que debía devolverla.

-No me digas que la devolviste tú -pregunté completamente anonadado-. ¿Entraste en el hotel y...?

-Sí.

-Pero eso no se hace así -le dije-. Deberías haberla enviado por correo, sin remite, desde una estafeta en la que no te conocieran y...

-¡Hablas como uno de mi familia! Eso es lo que mi tío Alec me habría dicho.

-Quizás deberías habérselo consultado.

-Lo hice. Pero se ofreció a llevarla él mismo. ¡Como si no lo conociera! Le dije que no pensaba permitirle que pusiera las manos en la joya.

-Tu familia no es de mucha ayuda, ¿verdad?

-Deja a mi familia fuera de esto. Ellos son lo que son -afirmó.

-Sigamos con el caso. ¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Trataste de devolver el brazalete?

-Sí, sólo que tuve que entrar cuando el hotel estaba lleno de policía, con tan mala suerte que uno de ellos conocía a mi familia y me reconoció. Se aproximó a mí y encontró el brazalete en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

-¿Por qué no contaste la verdad?

-No podía traicionar a mi abuelo. La cárcel lo mataría.

-¿Y a ti no? ¿Cómo es que no se entregó a la policía?

-Le dije que no lo hiciera. Además, nadie lo creería. Simplemente no hay nada que hacer. ¿Por qué, simplemente, no me dejas tranquila y te vas?

-No sería mala idea. Al menos así te tengo localizada.

-Fantástico, entonces los dos estamos contentos -dijo ella con ironía.

-No digas más necedades. Desde este instante, vas a empezar a usar el sentido común.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que vamos a hacer las cosas a mi modo. Lo primero, dame la dirección de tu casa.

-No voy a permitir que le busques problemas a mi abuelo.

-Quiero tratar de salvaros a los dos. Él te necesita fuera de aquí para que puedas cuidarlo. De otro modo, acabará haciendo alguna estupidez. Ella asintió de inmediato y me di cuenta de que aquel mismo pensamiento la había atormentado. Allí estaba, atrapada, incapaz de hacer nada por el hombre que la había cuidado desde su infancia. Yo tampoco había estado al lado de ella para ayudarla. Sentí un profundo dolor.

-Escríbeme tu dirección dije yo-. Cuando envíe a un abogado, por favor, recíbelo.

-Ya tengo un abogado.

-No. Lo he despedido.-Vaya, veo que Edward «El Temible» está enseñando los dientes.

-Así es, y será mejor queme tomes en serio. De momento, te voy asacar de aquí bajo fianza.

-Yo no quiero salir bajo fianza.

-¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga por una vez! ¿Entendido? Mi rotundidad acalló sus protestas.-El abogado vendrá a verte pronto -continué-. Haz todo lo que te diga y firma un papel por el que le autorices a contarme todo cuanto habléis.

-Lo sabrías de todos modos.

-Sí, pero así será legal -dije con ironía.

Dicho aquello, me levanté y me marché de allí, sin despedidas, con fría dignidad. Me preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo aquello por alguien que no quería mi ayuda.

Salí de la cárcel y me encaminé al coche. Y allí me encontré mi Volvo en un lamentable estado. Le habían robado las ruedas.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, por leerme y acompañarme durante esta historia, ya falta poco para el final.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela de Lucy Gordon con personajes de S.M.

Capítulo 9

La historia narrada por Bella

Mi madre, la hija de mi abuelo, había sido la persona a la que éste había adorado con más devoción. A pesar de cuánto le había costado compartirla con mi padre, ambos habían hecho buenas migas desde el principio, ya que tenían un vicio común: el juego.

Como le había explicado a Edward, tras la muerte de mis progenitores en un fatal accidente de tráfico, mi abuelo se había responsabilizado de mí. Pero, aunque se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a ejercer la delincuencia en ninguna de sus formas, en ocasiones no podía vencer la tentación de hacer algún que otro trabajo sucio que lo llevaba a la cárcel.

Durante esas temporadas, yo me marchaba a casa de mis padres, dedicados por completo al robo de guante blanco, habían hecho una considerable fortuna. Fue con ellos con los que aprendí a disfrutar de los placeres de la buena vida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus incursiones en el mundo del crimen, mi abuelo me había criado para ser una honrada ciudadana, lo que me ayudó a evitar problemas aun cuando estaba rodeada siempre de habilidosos delincuentes.

Durante un tiempo, quise dedicarme a ser actriz. Apenas si conseguía trabajos, pero mi abuelo me apoyaba con fe ciega y me decía que teníamos suficiente para que yo siguiera intentándolo.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que, mientras, él se había dedicado a la innoble actividad del hurto. No sé si alguna vez habría sido realmente bueno en lo suyo pero, sin duda, había perdido cualidades, así que acabó entre rejas.

Me sentí culpable. Había permitido que mi egoísmo me cegara, y había dejado a mi abuelo a su libre y erróneo albedrío. Abandoné los escenarios, que no se vieron muy afectados por mi partida, aunque tampoco lo habían estado por mi llegada. Traté de vivir con lo mínimo imprescindible, ahorrando cuanto dinero ganaba con la intención de evitar que mi abuelo errara de nuevo.

Poco antes de embarcarme en El Silverado había ido a visitarlo a la cárcel.

-Estaré fuera unas semanas -le había asegurado-. Vendré a verte en cuanto regrese a Inglaterra. Saldrás poco después de mi vuelta y no volveremos a permitir que te metan aquí.

-Nunca más. Es una promesa -había afirmado él.

El problema era que siempre me había hecho la misma promesa. Pero mi abuelo tenía un carácter débil y se dejaba llevar fácilmente.

Cuando estaba decidida a tomar control absoluto de mi vida y de la de él, me sucedió lo más absurdo e inconveniente: me enamoré de un hombre al que jamás podría tener.

¡Fantástico! Desde el principio supe que una relación entre Edward y yo no tendría importaba que yo no fuera una ladrona. Toda mi familia y conocidos lo eran. Así que mi historia con Edward era imposible.

Pasamos un delicioso tiempo juntos que yo habría alargado gustosa, tal y como él me había propuesto, de no ser por el inesperado regreso demi abuelo. Decidí quedarme sólo una noche más después de nuestra llegada a Southampton. Pero, inesperadamente, Edward me pidió ser su esposa. Durante unos instantes me permití soñar. No habría podido desear nada mejor que lo que se me estaba ofreciendo. No obstante, dije que no, a pesar del profundo dolor que me provocaba aquella negativa.

Quizá no debería haber el hecho el amor con él, pero sabía que si no pasaba al menos aquella noche en sus brazos, me arrepentiría toda la vida. Nuestro encuentro fue sutil, delicioso, superior a cuanto había experimentado hasta entonces. Después del éxtasis final, nos quedamos plácidamente dormidos, creo que al mismo tiempo. Me desperté al cabo de una hora. Todavía no había amanecido, así que aún me quedaba un poco de tiempo para poder despedirme. Lo besé suavemente y él no se movió. Traté de no llorar, pero no iba a volver a verlo, así que no pude evitarlo. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Noté que se movía, así que silencié mi dolor y esperé pacientemente a que se volviera a dormir.

Me levanté lentamente, escribí una breve carta, me vestí, dejé las joyas en el cajón de la cómoda y salí sin que él lo notara. Tomé un taxi hasta la estación de ferrocarril y un tren hasta Londres.

Luego me dirigí a casa de mi tío Alec. Allí estaba mi abuelo. Nada más verlo tuve la sensación de que todo el dolor de mi partida, la ruptura con el hombre al que amaba, habían valido la pena. Cuando abrió la puerta y se lanzó a mis brazos, noté su alivio. Yo también lloré emocionada, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, era la única persona realmente cercana que me quedaba en aquel momento. Mi abuelo era uno de esos personajes entrañables, con aspecto de Papá Noel y actitud infantil. Eso no quita para que, bajo esa fachada, escondiera un pillo. A pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser un encantador pícaro del que nunca había que fiarse.

-¿Dónde has estado, mi niña? -me dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos-. Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos a ti -respondí yo-. He estado trabajando en un barco. ¿Recuerdas que te lo había contado?

-Sí, claro que sí. ¿Todo ha ido bien?

-Muy bien -respondí yo, sin aburrirle con los detalles de mi aventura.

Poco a poco fue llegando el resto de mi familia para celebrar el regreso de mi abuelo. No aparecieron todos, claro. Dos de ellos estaban en la cárcel.

La congregación se convirtió en una alegre fiesta, y yo aproveché para sacar uno de los vestidos que Edward me había regalado. Por supuesto, tanto las caras maletas como su contenido dejaron maravillados a todos.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Te has conseguido un millonario o qué?

-Lo dejaremos en el «o qué».

Kim, mi prima, hija de mi tía Hetta, sacó otro vestido y lo miró con envidia.

-Ese «o qué» no tendrá un hermano, ¿verdad?

-Pues no, siento decirte que no.

Mis tres primas se dedicaban al robo en tiendas y les iba muy bien. Linda había intentado probar con el pirateo informático y el robo de números de tarjetas de crédito a través de la red, pero había fracasado. Así que decidió volver a unirse a sus hermanas en la que, al fin y al cabo, era su especialidad.

La familia estaba realmente orgullosa de las tres, sobre todo de Linda, por haber intentado vivir su sueño.

-Podría haberse metido en un gran lío. Pero el único modo de que comprobara su habilidad en el campo era intentándolo.

A pesar del jolgorio, yo no pude evitar mostrarme ligeramente taciturna, lo que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de mi abuelo.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

-Sí -respondí yo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te quedas embobada, mirando al espacio?

-Supongo que me sorprende oírlos hablar del pirateo informático como si fuera cualquier trabajo normal. Sólo me queda escuchar que van a organizar una convención y un premio especial.

-Bueno, yo no ganaría ningún premio por mi último trabajo.

-No, y tampoco va a haber otro con el que demuestres tu valía. Te has retirado definitivamente, ¿entendido?

Fue una fiesta estupenda, pero mi abuelo y yo estábamos deseando llegar a casa.

El primer día de vuelta en el hogar fue muy atareado. Había mucho que limpiar, comprar, cocinar y hablar. Cuidaba a mi abuelo como si fuera un niño y eso llenaba el vacío que Edward había dejado. Pero al llegar la noche, sola en la cama, las defensas con las que trataba de superar el dolor se desvanecieron. Amaba a Edward y Edward me amaba a mí, pero me había marchado y jamás volvería a verlo.

Recordé con dolor la fiesta familiar del día anterior y visualicé a todo el tropel de delincuentes que me rodeaban. Sólo mencionar el nombre de Edward habría sido perjudicial para él. Ni que decir tiene que cualquier otro tipo de relación era inviable.

Sentí un vacío inmenso y una tristeza que me ahogaba. Gracias al dinero que Edward me había pagado, pudimos vivir desahogados durante un tiempo. Pero pronto empezó a escasear y me era imposible trabajar muchas horas. Dejar a mi abuelo solo era un riesgo que no me atrevía a correr. Trabajé a jornada parcial y comencé a vender mi ropa. Hasta que sólo me quedó una cosa: Charlie.

Finalmente, tuve que empeñarlo, no sin antes llorar un río de lágrimas y lamentarme de mi destino. A pesar de todo, sabía que mi obligación era mantener a mi abuelo alejado de la cárcel.

Un día, él salió solo y volvió contando que había encontrado un trabajo de camarero.

-Pero tú nunca has sido camarero -dije yo.

-Lo sé. Pero mi compañero de celda había trabajado en un gran hotel de Londres y me contó con todo detalle cómo se hacía.

Mi abuelo era lo suficientemente receptivo y buen engañador como para poder fingir ser lo que no era, así que comenzó a trabajar sin aparentes problemas.

Llegué a pensar que nuestros malos tiempos habían concluido, pero resultó no ser así. Los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya sabemos la historia de Bella, a ver que pasa en siguiente capítulo.<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios, es un verdadero placer recibirlos, saludos


	10. Chapter 10

Esta es una adaptacion con personajes de SM

Bueno les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, el cual es mucho mas largo que todos los anteriores.

Capítulo 10

POV BELLA

Por supuesto, lo hice todo mal y acabé en la cárcel, de donde sólo un milagro me sacaría. Lo más curioso fue que ese milagro fuera puesto en marcha por Alice, en su desesperado intento de alejar a Edward de mí.

Cuando oí que el señor Smith había ido a visitarme, pensé que era alguno de mis primos. Al ver a Edward, en lugar de lanzarme a sus brazos, de llorar y de decirle cuánto lo amaba, el pánico me empujó a huir. Quizá para entonces ya no fuera capaz de sentir otra cosa.

Una celadora vino a buscarme y me dijo que estaba loca.

-Si viniera a verme un hombre como ése, te aseguro que no saldría huyendo.

Así que, escuchando su consejo, regresé a la sala. Gracias a la intervención de Edward y con la ayuda del señor Jenks, su abogado, me soltaron en libertad bajo fianza de treinta mil libras.

Al salir de los juzgados, pregunté:

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-¿Ves ese coche de allí, con los cristales negros? -preguntó el abogado, y yo asentí-. Entra en la parte trasera. Adiós.

-¡Eh, un momento!

El hombre hizo caso omiso y se alejó a toda prisa. No tuve otro remedio que entrar en el coche. Edward estaba allí, con el rostro cargado de tensión. Subió el cristal que nos aislaba del conductor y se sentó en la esquina más alejada a observarme con tristeza.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

-Estoy mejor ahora. Estaré realmente bien cuando haya podido ver a mi abuelo.

-Te llevaré ahora mismo a verlo -dijo él. Su móvil empezó a sonar-.¿Sí?... Ya, lo sé y lo siento, pero no puedo ir a esa reunión. Tú puedes hacerlo solo, Seth. Confío en ti.

En cuanto él acabó, me sentí en la obligación de pedirle disculpas.

-Siento el modo en que te traté cuando fuiste a verme, pero quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida...

-Calla, por favor -dijo él con una voz lejana y profunda-. No se te ocurra darme las gracias.

-No lo entiendo. Si no puedo decir que lo siento y darte las gracias, ¿qué debo decir?

-Nada. Es lo mejor

El pareció extrañamente abatido y decepcionado. Me sentí terriblemente culpable. Aquél era Edward, el gran hombre capaz de enfrentarse a todo, y la que le había provocado aquel estado había sido yo.

-Este no es el camino a mi casa -dije yo, repentinamente confusa.

-Ya no vives allí. Te estoy llevando a mi apartamento.

-Pero mi abuelo...

-Ya está allí. Fui a verlo a la dirección que me diste en cuanto salí dela prisión. Se sorprendió al verme. Al parecer jamás le has hablado de mí -dijo él con dolor-. Pero le conté lo que estaba sucediendo, hizo las maletas y me lo llevé.

-¿Cómo está?

-Lo encontré francamente deprimido. Por eso pensé que cuanto menos tiempo pasara solo, mejor.

-¿Se ha quedado en tu casa esta noche?

-Exacto.

-¿Qué le has contado?

-Que trabajaste en mi barco. No hemos hablado mucho, nos limitamos a emborracharnos.

Aquello cada vez me resultaba más irreal. Traté de imaginarme a Edward en nuestra pequeña y destartalada casa, pero no pude. En cuanto a la borrachera, me era muy difícil hacerme a la idea de que Edward hubiera podido compartir una botella con mi abuelo. A este último me era más fácil imaginármelo.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y él respondió.

-Estaré allí en una hora -dicho aquello, colgó.

El coche nos conducía por las elegantes calles de un bonito barrio residencial. Nos detuvimos ante un bloque de apartamentos y esperé a que él saliera. Pero Edward se limitó a mirar al suelo, con expresión de tristeza.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste así?

-Te lo dije en la carta. Tenía que irme. Estaba claro que lo nuestro no podía ser...

-Podría haber habido algún modo de solucionarlo si hubieras confiado en mí. Ahora ya... -se encogió de hombros en un gesto desesperado. Sabía lo que quería decir. Era demasiado tarde. Me estaba ayudando sólo por los viejos tiempos, pero no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

-No había otro modo, Edward. Yo no puedo ser parte de tu vida y tú no puedes ser parte de la mía. Tenemos que aceptar...

-¡Basta ya! -dijo él-. No vuelvas a decir nada semejante. ¡Jamás permitiré que vuelva a suceder! Tendió las manos y tomó la mía.

-Quizá Edward Cullen no pueda solucionar esto -dije yo.

-Si no puede, entonces no sirve para nada. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a la cárcel, tienes mi palabra. ¿Me crees?

-Sí. Dicho aquello, salimos del coche y subimos a su apartamento.

En el instante en que vi a mi abuelo, olvidé todo lo demás. Corrí hacia él y nos abrazamos en silencio. Edward, mientras tanto, estaba en otra sala, atendiendo al teléfono. Minutos después, se acercó a nosotros.

-Tengo que marcharme. Bella, come algo y ponte cómoda. Tu abuelo te enseñará dónde está todo.

Dicho aquello, se marchó. Mi abuelo y yo nos abrazamos de nuevo. Aunque había estado visitándome la semana anterior, tenía la sensación de que lleváramos meses sin vernos.

Fuimos a la cocina y mi abuelo me preparó algo de comer. Mientras terminaba de hacerse la comida, me mostró el apartamento. Era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado. Tenía dos dormitorios con sus baños completos y un enorme salón.

-Ésta es tu habitación -me dijo.

-¿Dónde duermes tú? Su dedo señaló una puerta que yo abrí diligentemente. Era un dormitorio con dos camas pequeñas.

-Pero...

-Él y yo tenemos que compartir. No hay ningún otro sitio. No me importa -afirmó mi abuelo.

-¿Que no te importa...?

-No, siempre y cuando no ronque.

-No ronca -dije yo. Mi abuelo asintió satisfecho.

-Estaba seguro de que algo sabrías al respecto.

-Yo...

-Ven anda, ponte a comer.

Mientras me servía, me reprendió por mi silencio.

-Deberías haberme hablado de él.

-No había nada que decir.

-¡Claro que no! Tienes a un millonario absolutamente loco por ti y no hay nada que contar.

-No está loco por mí. Esto lo ha hecho sólo por amistad.

-No seas ridícula. Está poniendo patas arriba toda su vida para ocuparse de ti y eso no lo hace por amor, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda antes?

-Porque no quería... -iba a decir «su ayuda», pero no lo dije. No podía mentir tan evidentemente.

-Claro que querías. Estás tan loca por él como él por ti.

No le llevé la contraria, habría sido inútil. Mi abuelo era increíblemente terco, así que no habría podido hacerle pensar de otro modo. Tras la comida, me di un largo baño que me sirvió para quitarme el olor a prisión. En la habitación, encontré una maleta con la ropa que mi abuelo me había llevado. Me puse unos vaqueros y una vieja camiseta.

Cuando Edward llegó, entró directamente a su estudio, donde pasó una hora haciendo llamadas. Pasado aquel tiempo, emergió de su cueva.

-¿Quieres cenar algo? -le preguntó mi abuelo.

-Sí, claro.

Mi abuelo me aseguró que a Edward le encantaba su cocina y que la noche anterior ya la había alabado. Me resultó realmente cómico pensar que el gran Edward Cullen iba a cenar los guisos de mi abuelo.

Mientras éste se esmeraba en uno de sus sencillos platos, conseguí hablar en privado con Edward.

-Siento que tengas que compartir habitación con mi abuelo.

-No te preocupes -dijo él-. Lo único importante es que todo salga bien.

-Edward, quiero preguntarte algo: el dormitorio en el que estoy yo, ¿era el tuyo?

-Sí, claro. No había otro modo de solucionarlo. ¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto, es una habitación preciosa, pero...

-Bien, asunto resuelto -me interrumpió él-. ¿Estará la comida lista?

Durante la cena, mi abuelo y Edward demostraron haberse convertido en dos grandes amigos. Supongo que era el efecto de haberse emborrachado juntos. Aquél no paró de contar curiosas historias sobre mi infancia, sobre su lucha por evitar que los servicios sociales me arrancaran de su lado, no sin alguna que otra exageración épica. Luego pasó a las anécdotas familiares. Yo traté de detenerlo, pero Edward lo animaba a seguir. Finalmente, dijo:

-Los invitaremos a todos a la fiesta.

Me quedé absolutamente atónita.

-¿Una fiesta? -preguntó mi abuelo claramente sorprendido también.

-Sí. Una fiesta para celebrar el regreso de Bella. Fijaremos una fecha para que vengan todos.

-Edward -dije yo nerviosamente-. No creo que sea una buena idea...Me miró para advertirme que no dijera nada más.

-Pues yo creo que es una magnífica idea.

-¡Claro que lo es! -afirmó mi abuelo-. Yo me encargaré de organizarlo todo. ¡Se van a quedar de piedra cuando vean este piso!

Yo hundí la cabeza entre las manos en un gesto de desesperación que Edward obvió.

Después de cenar, mi abuelo tuvo un «ataque» de tacto y se retiró a su habitación. Edward y yo nos sentíamos tan incómodos a solas que yo opté por irme a mi dormitorio. Tardé siglos en conciliar el sueño y, cuando al fin lo logré, fue sólo durante dos breves horas. Me levanté con intención de dirigirme a la cocina, pero al llegar al salón me sorprendió ver a Edward tendido en el sofá.

Aunque dormía, tenía un aspecto triste y derrotado, su rostro reflejaba el dolor y parecía envejecido. Yo le había provocado aquello.

La última vez que lo había visto dormido había sido en el barco, radiante de felicidad tras nuestro amoroso encuentro.

Repentinamente, abrió los ojos y me miró. No pareció sorprenderse.

-Hola -me dijo.

-Siento que hayas tenido que acabar en el sofá. Mi abuelo ronca, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

-Sí, me temo que sí.

-Esto no puede seguir así. Necesitas dormir. No puedo permitir que nuestra presencia perturbe tu vida de este modo. Mañana mismo regresaremos a nuestra casa.

-Hazlo, pero me meterás en un gran lío.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El único modo de que te dejaran salir bajo fianza fue comprometiéndome a ser tu guardián. Si tú te vas de esta casa, me llevarán ante los tribunales.

Me quedé sin respiración. No había ni imaginado el punto de compromiso al que había llegado.

-Estás corriendo demasiados riesgos por mí -le dije.

-Tú también te arriesgas por otros.

-Pero no por ti. No me debes nada.

-Tanya acabó casándose con Rylie, de modo que sí estoy en deuda contigo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que estás haciendo, pagar una deuda? Él se encogió de hombros.-Supongo que sí. Pagar las deudas es una buena práctica en los negocios y, al fin y al cabo, son los que mueven el mundo.

-¿No se supone que es el amor?

-Creo que eso ha demostrado ser una gran mentira. Lo único real es el dinero. Cuando todo esto acabe, ya no estaré en deuda contigo. Podremos irnos cada uno por su lado sin ninguna atadura.

Yo me senté a su lado y él me puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-Aquella noche, tuve la sensación de que te oía llorar. ¿Me lo imaginé o fue cierto?

-Fue cierto. Lloraba porque no quería dejarte.

-Noche tras noche he continuado escuchando aquel sonido -cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor-. No deberías haberme dejado con aquel gemido de dolor. Se ha quedado impreso en mi mente para la eternidad.

-No debería haber hecho nada tal y como lo hice. No quería herirte, Edward. Pensé que yo no era más que un romance de verano.

-¿Eso era yo para ti?

-No, claro que no.

Me retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Cuando vi que te habías marchado casi me volví loco.

-En aquel momento pensé que hacía lo correcto. Si te hubiera contado la verdad desde el principio, todo habría sido diferente. Pero tenía la sensación de que te había engañado para que te enamoraras ocultándote quién era realmente.

-Según tu punto de vista, ¿si hubiera sabido todo esto, no me habría enamorado?

-Al menos habrías podido sopesar los pros y los contras.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, que soy un ser tan frío y deleznable?¿No se te ocurrió plantearte que quizá fuera un ser humano consentimientos reales y derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones? Quizá, de haber sabido la verdad, habría podido encontrar una solución.

-Edward, no era mi intención...

-Bella, fuiste tan arrogante que te creíste en el derecho de determinar lo que yo quería -insistió él-. Tu familia de pequeños ladrones no es tan poderosa ni tan peligrosa como crees. ¿Es que piensas que nadie más que tú tiene amigos en la cárcel? El año pasado estuve a punto de firmar un importante contrato con alguien que fue arrestado por un fraude de treinta millones de dólares.

Aquella información me dejó sin palabras.

-Probablemente, se cometen más crímenes en mi mundo que en el tuyo -siguió diciendo-. La diferencia es que algunos están disfrazados deformas legales. La extorsión y la corrupción son más habituales de lo que crees. Yo no comparto ese tipo de métodos, pero no por ello dejan de existir. Estoy acostumbrado a moverme en esta gran jungla sin excesivos problemas. Tu entorno no me asusta.

Me dejó confusa. ¿Realmente había sido arrogante? ¿Le había negado el derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones? Lo había estropeado todo sin un motivo real.

-Lo siento -dije-. Jamás lo vi desde ese punto de vista.

Su furia fue desvaneciéndose y me tomó la mano. Pero ese gesto no era el comienzo de nada. Se trataba sólo de un amigo reconfortando a una amiga.

-¿Cómo has estado? -me preguntó él tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Triste. Muy triste. ¿Y tú?

Él asintió y se quedó pensativo.

-Vi las joyas que dejaste en el cajón. Podrías habértelas llevado. Eran tuyas.

-No sentí que lo fueran, con la única excepción de Charlie.

Él se levantó y se acercó al aparador. Regresó con algo en la mano. Era Charlie.

-Tómalo -dijo él-. Siempre será tuyo.

-Gracias.

Acepté el obsequio sin protestas. Charlie había sido un aliado en mis tiempos difíciles. Solía envolverlo en mi mano como si de un talismán se tratara, esperando a que su fuerza me ayudara a salir de las dificultades. Al verlo, sonreí.

-No te había visto sonreír desde que te marchaste del barco -dijo Edward.

-Me alegro tanto de tenerlo de vuelta... Lo he echado mucho de menos.

-¿Sólo a él?

-No, no sólo a él. Pero él era realmente mío. Nunca pensé que tú pudieras llegar a serlo.

-Pues lo era. ¿Estaba equivocado cuando sentía que te conocía perfectamente?

-Quizá. Puede que al no saber nada de mí te resultara muy fácil construirte la imagen perfecta de tu mujer ideal.

-Según tú, son sólo las palabras las que importan. Pero aquella noche, cuando estuvimos juntos, mi corazón sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, lo que necesitaba. ¿Tu corazón no? Yo asentí.

-Sí, claro que sí. Las lágrimas se precipitaron por mis mejillas en un río de lamentos. Edward me abrazó y nos quedamos así, juntos, consolándonos mutuamente por lo que podría haber sido y ya no sería jamás.

Tal y como era de imaginar, Edward insistió en dar la fiesta pero, aunque mi abuelo comenzó a organizarla, él fue poco a poco y con mucho tacto desplazándolo de su puesto. Decidió que su compañía de catering de siempre era la mejor solución.

Durante varios días Edward no apareció por el apartamento, y pasaba las noches en casa de Alice.

-Es todo un caballero -dijo mi abuelo-. No quiere quedarse aquí para no comprometerte.

-Abuelo, estamos en el siglo veintiuno -le dije yo-. Nadie piensa así ya.

-¿Por qué, si no, iba a actuar así?

A mí se me ocurrían un millón de razones distintas, ninguna de ellas tan románticas. Me limité a murmurar algo sobre sus ronquidos, él negó rotundamente que roncara y así quedó la cosa.

Edward regresó de improviso una noche cuando mi abuelo ya se había ido a la cama. Parecía inquieto.

-Alice no me deja en paz. No para de darle vueltas a este asunto.

-¿El asunto soy yo?

-Tú y mi estupidez de verme implicado, etc.

-Siéntate y relájate. Te prepararé algo de cena.

Él no rechistó. Esperó pacientemente a que cocinara y, finalmente, nos sentamos a la mesa.

-Alice me ha puesto una magnífica cena hoy, pero apenas he podido probarla. Me estaba dando una indigestión de oírla.

-Pobre Alice -dije yo.

Edward me miró sorprendido.

-Es lo último que habría esperado oír de ti.

-Bueno, después de todo, te envió en mi rescate y, aunque fuera contra su voluntad, me siento en deuda con ella. Además, no puedo evitar ver que está asustada y se siente muy mal. Tú eres todo lo que tiene, pero los días en que la necesitabas y en los que debió de ser realmente feliz, han pasado.

-Pero, ¿cómo no se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo mal?

-Lo más triste es que seguramente sí se da cuenta -dije yo-. Grace no es ninguna necia. Debe de ser consciente de que, cuanto más te empuja,más te alejas de ella. Pero no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo de otro í, al menos, consigue tu atención. El problema es que sabe que te pone furioso y eso la asusta aún más, por lo que todavía empeora aún más las cosas. Así se convierte en un círculo vicioso.

-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

-No lo sé. Pero, quizá, si ella tuviera la sensación de que la comprendes...

-No puedo ser comprensivo cuando empieza a atacarte

-Trata de cambiar de tema, habla de otra cosa y sé agradable con ella. Edward me miró fijamente.

-Si supiera que estás defendiéndola...

-Por favor, no se lo digas. La entristecería aún más.

Edward sirvió un poco de té.

-¿Qué tal van los preparativos de la fiesta? -preguntó.

-Toda mi familia ha aceptado la invitación -dije en un tono tan tenso que llamó su atención.

-No te gusta la idea de que vengan aquí -comentó.

-No entiendo qué propósito tiene. Sé que lo voy a pasar mal, que voy a sufrir mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-No conoces a mi familia. Lo primero que buscan es el beneficio que les va a reportar cualquier cosa que hacen.

-Yo también lo hago.

-Pero en este caso tratarán de obtener ese benefició de ti, Edward. Verán que eres rico y te convertirán en su presa.

-Bella, me paso el día con gente que quiere aprovecharse de mí. Se cuidarme, así que deja de tratarme como si fuera un desvalido.

-De acuerdo -dije yo enfadada-. Cuando uno de ellos haya conseguido venderte una mina de oro inexistente te darás cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Puedo añadirla a mis otras minas inexistentes. Además, quién sabe,quizá sea yo el que acabe vendiéndosela a ellos.

-Ojalá te tomaras esto más en serio.

-Acabas de parecerte a Alice -dijo él-. Me gustaría que las dos entendieran que me he cansado de ser serio. Estoy en el momento de convertirme en otra cosa, sólo que aún no sé qué.Se quedó en silencio, y tuve la sensación de que estaba muy lejos de mi, buscando en su interior.

-Al menos, una vez que los hayas conocido, ya tendrás una clara imagen de lo peor de mí.

-Bella, cuándo te darás cuenta de que yo no te catalogo por lo que se de tu familia. Tampoco tú deberías hacerlo.

-No lo hago.

-Si no lo hicieras no te esforzarías tanto en ocultarla. Ellos son lo que son. Tú eres lo que eres.

-Sí, pero sigo en libertad bajo fianza. La prisión preventiva no es mas que el preludio de lo que puede acontecer.

-Si el juicio se celebra -dijo él.

.-¿Por qué no iba a celebrarse?

-Puede que los dueños del brazalete se contenten con haberlo recuperado.

-Si no lo han hecho hasta ahora, no veo qué puede haber cambiado.

-Todo es posible -afirmó Edward.

-Edward... es un crimen extorsionar a los demandantes. Podrían acabar metiendote en la cárcel.

-¡Extorsionar a los demandantes! ¡Que maravillosa sugerencia! -dijo Edward en tono irónico.

-Lo siento -dije yo-. Pensé que era de eso de lo que hablabas.

-Por supuesto que no. «Extorsionar» es un término un poco duro, yo prefiero llamarlo «llegar a un acuerdo económico» -de pronto, cambio radicalmente de tema-. ¿Qué te vas poner para la fiesta?

-Aún conservo uno de los vestidos que me compraste.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando...

-No, gracias, no hace falta.Él me miró con cierta desesperación.

-No estás dispuesta a aceptar nada de mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando ya estás haciendo tantísimo por mi?

Él sonrió forzadamente.

-Sí, claro, tienes razón.

El día de la fiesta Edward llegó antes que de costumbre y notó que yo estaba un tanto aburrida.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No tengo nada que hacer -contesté.

-Eso espero. He contratado un servicio de catering que se debería encargar de todo.

-Al menos mi abuelo está feliz.

-Espero que no le hayan dejado tocar nada.

-Sólo le han permitido cortar el queso, pero eso le ha mantenido ocupado.

-Bella, ¿durante cuánto tiempo vas a vivir haciéndolo todo sólo en su beneficio?

-Ya te he dicho que se lo merece.

-Sí, no me cabe duda. Te cuidó durante tu infancia y tú estás endeuda. Pero no fue capaz de dar la cara y sacarte de la cárcel.

-Yo le dije que no lo hiciera.

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Crees que yo te habría dejado en la cárcel aunque me hubieras dicho que lo hiciera?

-Edward, no es justo criticarlo así. Es un hombre mayor.

-Mayor y asustado, y no lo culpo por ello. Pero me gustaría saber quién te cuida a ti.

No pude responder.

-Lo mismo volverá a ocurrir otra vez. ¿Qué harás la próxima vez?

-Pensaré en ello cuando suceda -dije.

-Pues yo estoy pensando en ello ahora. Tu abuelo tiene la mentalidad de un niño, aunque sea adorable. Es un peso demasiado grande.

-Es un peso que he aceptado llevar y me las arreglaré para soportarlo-dije yo furiosa, pero enseguida añadí-: Aunque, por supuesto, te agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Por suerte, Edward no siguió con el tema y yo decidí ir a vestirme. Me puse uno de los pocos vestido que no había vendido y Charlie le dio el toque indispensable. El resultado fue aceptable. Aunque no era un traje de fiesta, podía hacer las veces de un discreto pero elegante atuendo.

Edward no dijo nada al verme, pero asintió dándome su aprobación. Él también estaba mejor de lo que lo había visto en los últimos días. Parecía descansado. Se había puesto los viejos gemelos que le había regalado su abuelo, como si pensara que aquella noche debía acompañarlo la suerte. Al notar que los miraba, los ocultó bajo las mangas de la chaqueta.

-Edward...

-Están a punto de llegar -me interrumpió-. ¿Está todo listo?

No me dio opción a preguntar nada más y me dejó con la duda de qué pensaba realmente. Por desgracia, así había sido desde mi llegada a su casa.

Mi familia llegó puntualmente a la cita. La verdad era que se trataba de gente con una simpatía innata, en especial mi primo Bill, que pronto se convirtió en el alma de la fiesta.

En cuestión de minutos, la reunión era ya un éxito. Edward se dedicó a seducir a todas y cada una de las mujeres asistentes, dejándolas absolutamente fascinadas. Prestó especial atención a Lil, la arisca mujer de mi tío Alec.

No niego que Alec amara a su esposa, pero era, sin duda, uno de esos maridos que no lo demostraban y causaban problemas. Las atenciones de Edward tenían a Lil fascinada, lo que no pareció agradar en exceso a mi tío.

Mientras ella miraba perpleja a su interlocutor, Alec se aproximó con intención de interrumpirlos.

-Lil...Ella hizo caso omiso.

-Lil -le tocó el brazo.

Lo miró como si no lo conociera

Alec se quedó confuso. Estaba acostumbrado a que Lil le prestara toda su atención y a que le perdonara todas sus faltas porque lo amaba por encima del bien y del mal.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a hablar con Bill?

-Conozco a Bill desde hace años -le dijo a su marido con firmeza-.¿Para qué tengo que ir a hablar con él?

-Bueno...Lil se volvió de nuevo hacia Edward.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Ante tamaño desprecio, Alec se alejó dolido. Hubo otros momentos dela fiesta que también disfruté. Ken se esmeró en contarle a Edward su hazaña de cómo había logrado dar un golpe en una empresa llamada Callon S.A.

-Muy ingenioso. No sabía que hubiera tales errores en el sistema de seguridad. Hablaré con el responsable a primera hora de la mañana-contestó Edward.

-¿Tú?

-Sí. Es una de mis empresas. Así que te agradezco la información. Me has hecho un gran favor. Quizá pudieras hacer lo mismo en mis otras compañías y decirme cuáles son sus puntos débiles. Ken lo miró con sospecha.

-¿No vas a ponerme una denuncia?

-Quedaría como un idiota haciéndolo a estas alturas, ¿no crees?

Ahí quedó la cosa.

-Eres cruel. Les haces creer al principio que eres uno de ellos –le reproché yo sin demasiada vehemencia.

-Bueno, de algún modo lo soy -respondió él-. Bella, ¿alguien de tu familia ha cometido alguna vez un delito de sangre?

-¡No, jamás! -respondí yo, ofendida.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Dicho aquello, le pidió a mi tía Hetta que bailara con él, aunque no duró mucho. La cola de mujeres esperando su oportunidad era interminable y tenía que conceder un tiempo a todas.

Después de bailar con Lil, quien nos impresionó con un increíble ritmo corporal que se escondía bajo su exceso de grasas, Penny se dirigió a él. Ken se aproximó a mí en aquel preciso instante.

-Lo tienes a tus pies -me murmuró.

-Me temo que te equivocas.

-Vamos, Bella, sé lo que cuesta un apartamento como éste. Si Edward te está pagando esto, es que lo tienes a tus pies.

-No hay ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿por qué está dando una fiesta para conocer a tu familia?

No supe responder a eso.

-Bueno, si tú no lo quieres, hay muchas mujeres ansiosas por atraparlo. Mira a Penny, por ejemplo. Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? Creo que últimamente ha estado trabajando como modelo. Tiene un don para eso, ya me entiendes.

Sí, sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Ken se alejó y mi abuelo se aproximó a mí.

-No dejes que vean que te importa lo que te digan -me aconsejó.

-Si no me importa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara de amargura?

-No tengo cara de amargura -contesté.

-La tienes -insistió mi abuelo.

-Bueno, estoy aquí como una idiota, sin nadie con quien bailar.

-Puedes bailar conmigo.

-De acuerdo -accedí.

Nos pusimos a ello, aunque no durante mucho tiempo. En seguida vino Lil y me lo robó.

Edward vino finalmente en mi busca y me tomó en sus brazos. Al notar sus manos a través de la fina tela de mi vestido, sentí un escalofrío. Era demasiado agradable y acabó por completo con mi firme intención de mantener las distancias. Él, sin embargo, parecía no verse afectado por mi proximidad. La experiencia fue descorazonadora.

La noche terminó con abrazos y cálidas despedidas. Sin duda, para todo el mundo menos para mí, la velada había sido un éxito. Al parecer, cada cual había encontrado su lugar y sabían a qué atenerse. Estaban contentos con el resultado.

La casa quedó hecha un verdadero desastre y mi abuelo y yo comenzamos a recogerla. Pero Edward nos pidió que lo dejáramos, alegando que al día siguiente se encargaría de todo el servicio de limpieza que había contratado.

Mi abuelo se marchó a su dormitorio y yo me quedé con Edward, que tenía una aspecto extrañamente feliz.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunté.

-Sí, gracias. Ha sido una noche estupenda -afirmó.

-Para ti supongo que sí. Cuando no estabas siendo seducido por alguna mujer, estabas abatiendo dialécticamente a algún hombre.

Edward se rió.

-Creo que ya saben a qué atenerse conmigo.

Empezaba a entender cuál había sido su propósito con todo aquello.

-Te he visto hablando con Harry -le dije.

-¿El abogado?

-Sí, el único miembro respetable de la familia -añadí.

-Bueno, para mí es el único que actúa como un delincuente-respondió Edward-. No dejaba de decirme que su bufete está tratando de introducirse en el mundo de la empresa, ofreciendo servicios de gran calidad.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Pues créetelo. Es un estafador nato. Es el único que no me ha gustado -dijo Jack-. La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien. Es una pena que haya terminado.

-Sí, ya vi cómo te divertías con mi prima Penny -dije yo fríamente-. Ya sabes, la chica que llevaba ese vestido medio transparente. Supongo que te habrás fijado.

-Si no lo he hecho no ha sido porque ella no lo haya intentado. Hetta, su madre, quiere que la ayude a convertirse en una modelo internacional.

-¿Y lo vas a hacer?

-Por supuesto que no. Me limité a asentir como hago con Alice cuando no pienso hacerle ni caso -sonrió-. Bueno, la verdad es que ha sido divertido. Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

Su mirada resplandecía con un brillo especial. Yo también sonreí. Me encantaba verlo feliz.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Se levantó del sofá y, sin darme tiempo a alejarme, me tomó en sus brazos. Su beso cálido me dejó sin fuerzas y me quedé allí, sin poder hacer nada más que permitirme ser suya.

Hasta aquel instante no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, de cuánto lo había echado de menos. Repentinamente, con la misma premura con que se había iniciado, el abrazo terminó.

-Buenas noches -me dijo, y se marchó. Yo me quedé en mitad del salón, tratando de calmar el temblor que no cesaba y preguntándome qué me estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, les recuerdo que el siguiente es el último capítulo y que ademas les tengo una pequeña sorpresita.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Esta es una novela de Lucy Graham del mismo nombre, la cual tomé prestada para hacer una adaptación con personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

Aquí esta la sorpresita, el gran final y en tiempo record. No las entretengo..

CAPITULO 11

POV EDWARD

Contraté a un detective privado para que investigara la vida de Bentley Cunningham. Era el marido de la desafortunada mujer a quien Bella trataba de devolver el brazalete.

-Ese hombre vive en una farsa -me dijo el detective-. Muestra una fachada de opulencia, pero en realidad está medio arruinado. Heredó de su padre una empresa que está en total decadencia, pero su mujer no lo sabe. Le compró esa joya para disimular, aunque tuvo que pedir un préstamo para ello. Al perderla, ambos se llevaron un gran disgusto,puesto que no estaba asegurada.

Su compañía se dedicaba a la construcción de herramientas mecánicas y estaba situada cerca del Támesis. En cuanto llegué allí me di cuenta de que necesitaban desesperadamente un inversor.

Me presenté ante Cunningham y reconoció mi nombre, lo que me facilitó las cosas. No obstante, no fue fácil llevar a la práctica lo que había planeado.

Por primera vez en mi vida iba a utilizar aquellos métodos que tan injustamente se me atribuían e iba a violar mis principios más básicos. Pero en los últimos meses había descubierto que había cosas más importantes y que, en aquel caso, Bella lo era.

El pobre Cunningham era un tipo decente con mala suerte y no demasiadas luces que había caído en el precipicio sin realmente merecerlo. Cuando oyó mi propuesta la recibió como un gran regalo que le hubiera enviado el cielo. En cuanto salí de allí, me fui a ver a Jenks.

-Quiero que te encargues de llevar a cabo la inversión y de solucionar el problema de Bella.

Jenks aceptó. Llamó a Cunningham de inmediato y luego a la policía.

De camino a casa me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Bella ante la noticia. Últimamente, jamás sabía qué esperar. Realmente, no la conocía. Daba lo mismo. Fuera quien fuera había logrado enamorarme por completo y se iba a quedar en mi corazón durante el resto de mi vida. No sabía, sin embargo, si aquel sentimiento era mutuo. Me había dicho que no se hacía ilusiones respecto a lo nuestro, pero no sabía si el mensaje había tenido la finalidad de relajarme o trataba de decirme que todo se había acabado. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que iba a averiguarlo.

Entré en el apartamento ansioso por dar la buena nueva, pero Bella no estaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -me preguntó su abuelo nada más verme.

-Acabo de cometer un delito de extorsión.

-Muy bien, así me gusta -me dijo el hombre-. ¿Ha sido útil?

-Sí. Van a retirar los cargos contra Bella.

El hombre dio un gran grito de alegría y comenzó a dar saltitos como un niño pequeño.

-¿Dónde está ella? -pregunté yo.

-Se acaba de marchar de compras, así que tardará al menos un par de horas.

La idea de esperar allí sin hacer nada me provocó un vuelco en el estómago. Necesitaba hacer algo para entretener mi mente.

-Tengo que irme. No le digas a Bella cómo he conseguido liberarla-dije yo-. Volveré más tarde, abuelo Carlisle...

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Perdón, ha sido una absurda confusión.

Me dirigí a la oficina y, al llegar, me encontré con que Alice estaba allí. Yo la vi antes que ella a mí, y pude notar su gesto dolorido y triste. Al alzar los ojos y encontrarse con los míos, cambió su rostro y lo cubrió con su habitual máscara de distancia. Se había puesto la armadura y estaba preparada para la batalla.

De pronto, recordé lo que Bella me había dicho sobre ella y decidí usar la estrategia que me había sugerido.

-He venido porque parece el único modo de verte. Estás siempre muy ocupado.

-Nunca tanto como para no poder ver a mi hermana -dije yo-. Me alegro de que estés aquí, porque tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, eso he oído. Al parecer, diste una maravillosa fiesta para un montón de delincuentes. Me alegro de que no me invitaras. En lo único que piensas últimamente es en cómo hacerle la vida más fácil a esa ladrona.

-No es una ladrona. Han retirado los cargos.

-Supongo que gracias a ti.

-Sí -confesé.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo lo has conseguido?

-Es inocente y siempre lo fue.

Alice no respondió, así que le tomé las manos.

-Venga, Ali...

-No me llames Ali -dijo, mientras trataba de apartar las manos.

Yo las mantuve firmemente sujetas.

-Siempre te llamaba Ali cuando éramos pequeños, ¿recuerdas?

-De eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

-No tanto. En aquel entonces tú me llamabas Eddie. Éramos muy felices.

Pude notar que el recuerdo de tiempos pasados suavizaba su arduo gesto, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar completamente.

-Ya no somos esas personas.

-Claro que lo somos -insistí yo-. Aquél es nuestro pasado, sólo tuyo y mío, el que vivimos juntos, sin compartir con nadie.

Ella me miró.

-¿Ni siquiera con Bella?

-Ni siquiera con Bella -dije yo-. Tú fuiste como una madre para mí y eso tiene un valor único. La relación que hay entre tú y yo no puede igualarse. Te echo de menos en mi vida, Alice, echo de menos lo cercanos que llegamos a estar. ¿Tú no?

-Sí -susurró ella-. Pero al crecer, te has ido alejando de mí.

-Tú solías decir que yo jamás crecería

y tenías razón. Sigo siendo Eddie en mi interior. Eso sí, sólo para ti -le aseguré yo, y ella sonrió-. Y ahora, vayámonos a cenar juntos, que tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Después de advertir a mi secretaria de que se encargara de todas mis llamadas, llevé a Alice al Ritz.

POV BELLA

Mi abuelo me contó la buena nueva en cuanto llegué a casa.

-¡Han retirado los cargos! -dijo lleno de felicidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Edward me lo dijo. Estuvo aquí. Fue a ver a Cunningham y lo solucionó todo

-¿Te dijo cómo lo hizo? -le pregunté.

-Extorsión... ¡vaya! -se tapó la boca con la mano-. Prometí que no diría nada.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé. Sólo dijo que se tenía que ir.

-¿Comentó si volvería?

Mi abuelo se encogió de hombros. Edward había hecho lo que debía, pero no se había molestado en esperarme para contármelo él mismo. No podía haberme dicho de un modo más claro que lo nuestro pertenecía al pasado.

Durante todo el día estuve segura de que me llamaría, pero el teléfono permaneció en silencio. Al final, no pude resistir el vacío y lo llamé a la oficina.

-Lo siento -me dijo su secretaria-. El señor Cullen me ha pedido que atienda todas sus llamadas. Colgué y me quedé decepcionada, mirando el teléfono. De pronto,sonó. Respondí a toda prisa.

-¿Edward?

-No, soy Jenks. Sólo quería informarle de lo que ha sucedido. La policía ha confirmado que han retirado los cargos.

-Gracias al señor Cullen, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Ha estado removiéndolo todo. Ha invertido una fortuna en la fábrica del señor Cunningham, y dudo que vaya a obtener beneficio alguno. Enviarán una notificación, pero puede considerarlo definitivo. Ya ha terminado todo.

Le di las gracias educadamente y colgué. Estaba en un laberinto. Sus últimas palabras quedaron resonando en mi mente: «Ya ha terminado todo». Edward había cumplido su promesa y había pacificado su conciencia. Ya podía olvidarse de mí.

-Cuando Edward vuelva, le tendré preparada una de mis especiales –dijo mi abuelo.

-No va a regresar, abuelo. Será mejor que empecemos a hacer las maletas.

-¿Las maletas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Me ha ayudado y ya está. Sé que soy una vergüenza para él.

-Querrás decir que «somos» una vergüenza -mi abuelo pareció repentinamente abatido-. ¿Será por eso que no hace más que confundirse con mi nombre?

No entendí el comentario ni me detuve a analizar las implicaciones que pudiera tener. De pronto tuve la sensación de que era terrible que estuviéramos los dos allí, donde no teníamos ningún derecho a estar.

Le escribí una carta y, por algún motivo, aún me resultó más difícil que la primera. Al leerla no me gustó, pero no tenía tiempo ni capacidad para hacerla mejor.

Preparamos rápidamente el equipaje y salimos a la calle. Después de diez minutos de caminata, llegamos al metro. Una hora más tarde, ya estábamos en casa. Mi abuelo se acostó pronto y yo esperé en el salón a que el teléfono sonara, pero no lo hizo.

Finalmente decidí subir a mi habitación y dormité inquieta durante unas horas. Casi había amanecido cuando noté unos golpes en la puerta de abajo. Me asomé a la ventana adormilada, con intención de reprender al intruso.

-¿Qué demonios...? Me quedé sin habla al ver a Edward.

-Bella, tienes exactamente dos segundos para bajar a abrirme antes de que eche la puerta abajo.

Baje a toda prisa e hice lo que me pedía.

-¡Vaya forma de agradecerme lo que he hecho por ti! No has sido ni tan siquiera capaz de esperar para despedirte. Eso me dice claramente qué soy para ti.

-Edward, yo...

-¡Te quiero! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Estoy loco por ti. Querría haber llegado a casa, haberte podido dar la noticia, haberte besado y haberte dicho que te amaría siempre. Pero, por supuesto, tú no estabas.

-No estaba porque tú no querías que estuviera -dije indignada-. Le dejaste el mensaje a mi abuelo y no te molestaste en esperarme. Luego, cuando traté de contactar contigo, tu secretaria me dijo que no podía pasarte ninguna llamada. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?

-No se trataba específicamente de tus llamadas, sino de todas.

-Lo único que sé es que no querías hablar conmigo.

Él resopló exasperado y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-No actúes como si fueras la que ha sufrido el agravio. Has sido tú la que te has marchado sin una explicación. ¿Sabes lo que he sentido al entrar en casa y encontrarme esa maldita nota? Ha sido incluso peor quela primera vez ¿Cómo has podido volver a hacerme esto?

-Lo siento, no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista.

-Pues ya está bien. No vuelvas a marcharte de ese modo. Si tienes que decirme que no me amas, dímelo a la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi amor? -le grité yo-. ¿Por qué crees que todo ha sucedido de este modo?

-¡No lo sé! No sé nada de ti, porque no me dejas ser parte de tu vida, no me permites acceder a tu interior. Incluso ahora que conozco a tu familia, sigues escondiéndote de mí.

-Yo no me escondo.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-En su momento pensé que era lo que debía hacer. ¿Por qué no me esperaste para decirme tú mismo lo de Cunningham?

-La ansiedad me carcomía y tenía que hacer algo para... ¿Por qué me miras así?

En aquel instante acababa de reparar en algo.

-¿Has dicho que me querías? -le pregunté.

-Sí, claro que sí, pero hace ya unos minutos. Has tardado bastante en darte cuenta.

Su tono era seco, pero estaba claro que la furia había remitido.

-Yo pensé... creí que te avergonzabas de mí...

-¡No, no, no! -colocó el dedo sobre mis labios para acallar mis palabras-. Eso no es lo que debes decir.

-¿Qué entonces?

-Tú lo sabes -me dijo.

Yo sonreí.

-Te quiero -me aventuré a responder.

Él soltó una carcajada triunfal.

-¡Esas sí son las palabras!

Dicho aquello me tomó en sus brazos y permanecimos así, juntos y en silencio, hasta que oímos a mi abuelo en la cocina, preparando té. Nos dirigimos hacia allí para darle la buena nueva.

-Veo que al fin os habéis decidido a reconocer lo que sentís -dijo el anciano nada más vernos, mientras servía tres tazas de aromático brebaje-. Espero que no haya ningún malentendido más.

-No lo habrá. Estaremos juntos, de por vida, ¿verdad? -dijo Edward.

-De por vida -respondí yo.

-Mi intención era habértelo contado todo -me dijo Edward-. Te dejé un mensaje sólo para que supieras cuanto antes que eras una mujer libre. Al llegar a la oficina me encontré con que Alice estaba allí. Me la llevé a cenar para arreglar las cosas con ella, tal y como tú me habías dicho.

-¿Yo? -pregunté sorprendida.

-Me diste la clave sobre sus sentimientos y lo sola que estaba. Charlamos y llegamos a un entendimiento. Así me resultó más fácil decirle que iba dejar los negocios durante una temporada.

-¿Tus negocios? Pero, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Me convertiré en un socio pasivo. Seth puede ocuparse de la dirección durante un par de años. Luego volveré a retomarlo todo. Pero hay unas cuantas cosas que necesito hacer.

Mi abuelo volvió a llenar de té su taza y Edward dijo:

-Gracias, Carlisle.

-¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Carlisle?

Edward sonrió.

-Te lo diré mientras estamos de camino.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó mi abuelo.

-En cuanto estéis preparados.

Edward se negó a responder a nuestras inquietas preguntas e insistió en guardar el secreto. Empezaba a amanecer cuando salimos de casa.

-¿Quién es Carlisle? -preguntó mi abuelo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte.

-Era mi abuelo -respondió Edward-. Te pareces tanto a él que a veces os confundo.

-Entonces, ¿era un viejo necio como yo?

Edward se rió.

-Era alguien a quien yo adoraba.

Aparcó el coche junto al puente de uno de los canales de Londres.

-¿Veis ese barco? Se llama Bluebells.

Era una hermosa y tradicional embarcación, pintada en colores brillantes.

-Es una maravilla. ¿Es tuyo? -dije yo.

-Aún no. Pero lo será si tú me das el sí definitivo.

Subimos a bordo y lo recorrimos.

-Ésta puede ser la habitación de tu abuelo -indicó Edward.

-¿Así que él vendrá con nosotros? -pregunté yo algo ansiosa.

-Por supuesto. Sé que sería imposible separaros.

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé efusivamente.

-¿Puede todo esto llegar a ser realidad?

-Sí, si tu quieres -me respondió.

-¡Es lo que más deseo en el mundo! Pero, ¿no echarás de menos tu trabajo?

-Puede que después de un tiempo. Hasta entonces, quiero disfrutar de mi vida contigo. Pero necesito saber si realmente me quieres. Tengo la extraña sensación de que, si no fuera así, dejaría de existir.

No había palabras que pudieran convencerlo de mi amor, así que me aproximé a él y sellé sus labios con un beso.

-Tienes que existir para que yo exista -respondí-. Antes de que tú aparecieras, yo no era nadie.

-Yo tampoco -dijo él-. Pero a partir de ahora, y durante el resto de nuestras vidas, lo somos todo el uno para el otro.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí llega a su fin esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y dejado con un buen sabor de boca, ya que en lo personal soy fan de los finales felices, ya muchos problemas y tropiezos existen en la vida diaria, asi que aprovecho la oportunidad que nos da fanfiction para añadir un poco de romanticismo y finales felices.<strong>

**Gracias a cada una que se tomó el tiempo de leerme, de dejarme un review y de apoyarme a continuar con la historia, seguiré adaptando, de hecho ya tengo varias historias en la mira, con las cuales espero seguir con su apoyo, solo que tardaré un poquito en empezar a subir, ya que me voy de vacaciones a conocer la tierra de mis lectoras Chilenas y Argentinas.**

**GRACIAS TOTALES!**


End file.
